Indecent Proposal
by MissCuddles
Summary: Love comes when manipulation stops; When you dare to reveal yourself fully. When you dare to be vulnerable. What happens when House dares Cuddy to play a high-stakes truth or dare game that involves money and a strict set of rules? Huddy
1. Homeless

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 1~

**Friday, Cuddy's Office, a little past 10PM**

House was slowly limping through the lobby when a faint glimpse of light, coming from Cuddy's office, caught his always alert eyes. He looked down at his wristwatch and noticed, with unhidden curiosity, that it was way past her proverbial 'bed time'. Rubbing his forehead in puzzlement he quickly decided to get to the bottom of this mystery and, in one pivotal move, changed his direction. Seconds later he barged into her office, visibly startling her. She definitely wasn't expecting to see _him_.

Cuddy slightly jumped in her seat, immediately focusing at the swinging door. It was late, it was the end of the week and Gregory House was the last person she expected to see. Yet he stood there, suspiciously looking around her office. Lacking a better questioning device, she simply asked, "House, what are you still doing here?"

Still looking around as if he was expecting to see someone else hiding in her office he smugly replied. Irking Cuddy was his favorite pastime. "Playing hide and seek with the nurses. It's fun when it's dark around here. A lot of shady corners for doing shady deeds."

"House." Cuddy quickly reprimanded him for his obviously tactless joke. It was not that she didn't believe he was capable of doing it, she did. It was the mere image of his sexual misdeeds that disturbed her. On so many levels.

"What? I was saving a patient. Is that suddenly a crime?" House asked pretending to be hurt. He hated professionally justifying himself, especially to her. But being his boss she had the prerogative and that further annoyed him. Why did she have to be so infuriatingly sexy and demanding at the same time was beyond him but he couldn't deny he liked her company. A lot. The more she irritated him the more he wanted her.

Cuddy knew he was working on a complicated case and was duly informed about it but his sudden dedication surprised her. _Did he intentionally stay behind or was he called in?_, she asked herself before answering his question. "No. But you never stay late. I mean not beyond the necessary hours that you so reluctantly put in."

Her statement was nothing but true. On Friday afternoons he had a pole position at the main door at 5PM. Last one in, first one out. But today his case took him beyond the borders of medicine and he was more than intrigued but Cuddy didn't need to know about it. Her own mystery camp-out was a greater puzzle at the moment. "You don't either yet you are still here. Why are you still here?"

"I am finishing some paperwork for the midterm review." Cuddy quickly replied, glancing over her paperwork before meeting his questioning gaze. However, one fact slipped her mind. Gregory House had an uncanny gift for observation and immediate deduction and that gift served him well when he wanted to catch someone lying.

"Yeah, nice try. Why are you camping out here? Who are you hiding from? Another date gone bad?" House asked sarcastically, knowing full well that she turned her office into her sanctuary, at least for tonight.

"I am not hiding from anyone." Cuddy uneasily replied, provocatively looking at him, almost daring him to prove her wrong.

Accepting her challenge he turned around and pointed to her office couch. A pillow, a neatly spread sheet and a blanket were a dead giveaway that she was intending to sleep there. "Then why is your sofa made up for sleeping?"

"I was taking a nap earlier. That's why." Cuddy quickly came back with a sort of believable reply but she knew that House was not buying. Not now when she was acting all nervous around him.

"Cuddy, it's such a turn on when you are lying," House said saucily with a devilish grin on his face. She was truly adorable when she was trying to hide something from him. "But don't mind me. Give."

"I can't go home." Cuddy said forcing House to arch his eyebrows in sheer amusement. He stood there, probing her with his gaze, expecting a piece of juicy gossip. Stuff he lived for. All his hopes of verbal entertainment quickly deflated when she explained her reasons. "I have a gas leak in my house."

"Why didn't you check into a hotel?" He asked quickly trying to hide disappointment. He was hoping it was one of her dates gone bad without him even crashing it. He just couldn't stand other men around her. Not now. Not ever.

"I didn't think…" Cuddy started but House quickly interrupted her with one of his trademark banter insults.

"Oh you are such a cheap Jewish girl." He said jokingly, almost lovingly as an idea started simmering in his head.

"House, I am not cheap. It's only a temporary solution. I will be fine." She quickly defended herself and turned back her attention to the files in front of her. Then raising her eyes back to the figure standing in the doorway, she said, "And unless you need something that is case-related this conversation is over. Leave me alone."

"You are _soooo _cheap but that's not gonna happen. I mean leaving you alone. Come on, pack up." House ordered and limped closer to her desk. There was a certain determination in his voice, something commanding yet compassionate at the same time.

Putting her palms on the desk in front of her Cuddy nervously spread all ten digits in annoyance. She didn't know how to respond to him when he wasn't a complete jerk. And tonight there was almost something soft about him. "House, I am not in the mood for your games tonight. Just leave, please."

"So you are saying that on some other nights you will be in the mood for my games? Sweet." House teased as Cuddy tensed under his inquisitive gaze.

"House!" Cuddy semi-screamed in fake reprimand of his behavior. Honestly she preferred their little banter more than the stupid report in front of her.

"Hey watch out, you are gonna wear my name out. I take a lot of pride in it." House joked back, stealing a little smile from his boss. She just couldn't stay mad at him for a long time and he knew it. He took pride in that too.

"OK, fine. What do you want?" She finally gave up, raising her hands in the air and pushing herself in the chair, away from the desk. She crossed her legs seductively and leaned back, measuring him from head to toe.

House immediately got to the point, appreciating the sudden change in her bossy attitude. "Get that cheap ass off of that chair and come with me. I am not gonna let you sleep in your office for Gods sake."

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked, visibly confused.

"Cute. First you lie then you play dumb. Get your stuff together and move. You are sleeping over at my place." With fierce determination House explained as he moved closer to her desk, placing his palms down and staring at her. He was not going to take _no_ for an answer.

"No I am not." Cuddy squealed in protest.

"Yes you are." House squealed back in the same tone, pressing his palms harder against her workstation.

"No I am not." Cuddy tried again with ultimate defiance in her voice.

"Listen," he finally said, walking around her desk and stepping in front of her. His big stature was threateningly looming over her and she dry swallowed when he announced, "It's either my way or the hard way. And you know how the second one will play out."

"I don't think…" Cuddy stuttered trying to tell him it was not a good idea to begin with.

"With that cleavage, Cuddy," House said pointing down at her boobs, "…there is no need to think. Seriously." Cuddy was silent, obviously thinking of her options. Her mind was racing at the speed of sound when she heard him continue, "I am not going to let you sleep here. Accept it. Now move, I don't bite."

"I am not so sure of it." Cuddy cockily replied, locking her now grayish eyes with his scorching blue ones.

"So you gave it some thought, didn't you?" House leaned down, grabbing the armrests of her chair, daring her to deny it.

"Actually yes. And not in a pleasant way." Cuddy replied, catching him off guard. When he didn't say a word she got up and strolled past him, evading his overwhelming closeness. Her body already started responding to his, this time in a pleasant way. Deflecting her own feelings, she asked, "What is it that you expect in return?"

"Nothing." House quickly replied following her little frame across the office with his hawk eyes.

Cuddy turned around to the unexpected answer that left his mouth. With a slight shock on her face she challenged him, "I don't believe you, House. With you there is always a hidden motive or some kind of inexplicable reason."

"I want to help you in this situation. Is that a bad thing?" House honestly replied thinking back about his motives. When he offered her a place to stay House really and only wanted to help her. He couldn't stand seeing her more tired and broken from her job than she already was. Too bad she didn't believe him. Then again, she rarely did unless it had something to do with diagnostics.

"No. But I need to know what I am getting myself into." Cuddy rationalized, not ready to give in yet. She truly wanted to know what she was getting herself into. She needed a good-night rest in a proper bed but if the price for The House _bed-and-breakfast_ service was getting hurt and losing her heart, she was not willing to pay it.

"Here is the deal. How long do you have to be homeless?" House asked, toning the situation down a notch.

"Two days. Just this weekend." Cuddy replied wondering where he was going with this.

"See, that's not bad," he boyishly said, clearly onto something. Then to her ultimate astonishment, he delivered calmly, "You can make me two home-cooked meals and we are even. How is that?"

"Just two meals? No sexual favors?" Cuddy asked, still careful of his motives. Nothing was ever simple or easy with the infamous Gregory House.

"Well, now that you mention it … that would be nice." House jokingly replied with the most amazing grin on his face. If she hadn't been in love with him already, deeply and desperately, that would have been the moment. His charm was unbelievably soul-stripping.

"House!" Cuddy smiled, clearly amused by his antics.

"Cuddy will you just move, for the love of God?" House asked, gently tugging her by her upper arm and pivoting her in her place, urging her to move. Then looking at his wristwatch and noticing that they had been going at this for more than half an hour, he somewhat seriously said, "I am not going to do anything you don't want me to do. You have my word, OK?"

She turned to look at him, the sincerity in his eyes was substantial and she took a few deep breathes as she kept their eyes locked. She just couldn't tear away. Something in her brain was warning her to look away, but she couldn't, she didn't want to either. "OK." Seconds later Cuddy lowered her gaze and simply agreed as she started collecting her belongings.

* * *

A/N

*This is definitely shorter than True Lies, 5 chaps max (but don't take my word for it). And I promise no angst. **Nikki**

**TX Brit for being my white board.**  
**


	2. Pinocchio and Smurfette

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 2~

House and Cuddy walked across the parking lot in absolute silence. The imminence of each others' presence was felt like an electric tension in the air but both of them refused to acknowledge it verbally. The dark void around them was filled with absolute expectation - the expectancy of stretched imagination and yearning, quivering and creeping with a galvanic life. Deep down both of them knew, or at least sensed it, that this night would change their lives. Forever.

Cuddy quickly walked towards her car, leaving House to slowly limp towards his own. When he turned around, obviously baffled, he was ready to fire away an entire platoon of protests. This time Cuddy was faster and offered quickly, "I'll take my car. I need to stop by a bank and draw some cash."

House raised his eyebrows in surprise, titling his head to the side, measuring her small frame with unfailing interest. "Is this you chickening out?" He quipped, pinching his stubble lightly and forgetting to close his mouth completely.

"No. That's something you would do." Cuddy almost yelled across the parking lot extinguishing a small hearty chuckle under breath, amused by his flamboyant attitude. Just the mere image of him standing there, pouting like a teenager, took an edge off of her nervousness and she slid down in her car seat, smiling to herself. One thing she had to grant to Gregory House, he was not a boring man in any sense of that word.

House reflexively squinted as if to adapt to some sort of human night vision and let out a content, masculine laugh. Then, following her red taillights into the night, he whispered into the air, "Nice."

The more he knew her, the higher was his appraisal. Had she been empty-headed and haughty with him, or been merely a giggling, simpering creature of a woman, it would have been different. Instead, she amazed him with her simplicity and wholesomeness, with her great store of vivacious comradery. This latter was the unexpected. He had never looked upon woman in that way. Woman, the toy; woman, the harpy; woman, the necessary wife and mother of the race's offspring - all this had been his expectation and understanding of woman. But woman, the comrade and playfellow and joy fellow, this was what Lisa Cuddy had surprised him with, every day of their mutual recognition. And the more she became worth while, the more ardently his love burned, unconsciously shading his voice with caresses, and with equal unconsciousness flaring up signal fires in his eyes.

Humming the lyrics of _She is my friend_, House drove back to his apartment, letting loose the avalanche of butterflies in his stomach.

**

* * *

House's doorstep, 23 minutes later**

When House finally opened the door to his apartment, she just stood there as if the Amazon Forest rains soaked her to the skin just minutes earlier. She looked like a lost tourist, feverishly holding onto her small suitcase that he assumed she had packed for the office camp-out. And then he saw fear in her beautiful cerulean eyes. The notion that she could be afraid of him completely unglued him, depleting his brain of oxygen. With absolute tenderness and assurances in his voice, he offered, "Come in, boss. I am not subjecting you to a ritual sacrifice. Pinky swear."

Cuddy carefully stepped in, looking around. A faint smile graced her face as she exhaled deeply to his _pinky swear_ remark. She was not afraid of _him_. She was afraid of his closeness. When their eyes finally met again, she smugly replied,

"Just talking to you feels like a ritual sacrifice. You got that executioner demeanor. Hard to escape it."

Even now, when she indeed looked like a scared sacrifice lamb, she never failed to surprise him. To make him smile. To make him feel alive. Quickly he jumped back into their standard banter trying to wear off the uneasiness that corroded both her mind and her body. "I hope you were not getting money to pay for my services because, you know, I am not cheap. You would have to cough up a hefty sum."

"You wish. I bet you'd go for ten bucks, squealing in excitement." Cuddy replied, giving into his attempt to relax the conversation. Quickly she kicked her heels off of her feet and tossed her bags next to the couch.

"Cuddy, don't bet something you can't see through." House stated with sheer amusement and wicked smugness painted on his face.

"I am not afraid making a bet with you but to answer your question I was getting money to pay the repairs and the workers tomorrow." This time she took off her suit jacket and carefully placed it across the chair back rest. Her white, regency style cotton shirt was the simplicity in its purest form but House could swear he had never seen anything sexier on her.

With some effort he finally peeled his eyes off of her torso and jokingly asked, "How much will that pleasure cost you Ms. Stingy?"

"Three thousand dollars." Cuddy replied with a tone of disapproval in her voice.

"Whoa. For that money you could enjoy a full month of the renowned Gregory House's services. I would even let you tie me." There was nothing sexier in this world than the cockiness in his voice when he jokingly threw himself at her mercy. Oh how many nights she had wished it to be true, to materialize in the form of their kiss or their… She didn't even dare to think about it.

Quickly numbers started adding up in her never-resting administrator brain and she victoriously spewed out, offering him the most beautiful smile ever, "Three thousand dollars, thirty days, each one consisting of twenty four hours. That's about four dollars per hour which means I overpriced you, House. I offered ten. God, you are cheap."

"Touché, Cuddy. Touché." He grinned widely and complacently to her on-spot calculation and walked over to the built-in closet, placing their jackets in.

"I know, House. I know." Cuddy said with a pure girlish giggle in her voice, extremely proud of herself. There was no condescending arrogance in her posture or voice, only pure delight. Then her pleasant voice cracked the silence again as she inspected the living space around her, "By the way, where can I crash?"

"You can use my bed, you are familiar with my _Chamber of Sins_ mistress, right?" He pointed down the hallway. When she nodded he clarified his own sleeping arrangement. "I'll sleep on the couch." Then as if he remembered something he joyfully added, "The sinful sheets are relatively clean."

"House." Cuddy squeaked like a scratched vinyl record.

Her sheer mortification just added fuel to his already flaming sense of humor. He looked at her significantly, trying to offer some seriousness, "Cuddy, no matter what you think of me, I do change my clothes and my sheets. Regularly."

"I didn't mean to…" Cuddy said, almost defensively, mentally reprimanding herself for even allowing her own imagination to go that far. Gregory House might be a jerk but at least he was a hygienic jerk.

"Come on Cuddy, relax. Would you like something to drink?" House offered slowly limping to his kitchen. Opening his fridge he could hear her mind working fast to come up with a clever come-back. When he finally grabbed a bottle of beer Cuddy asked,

"Is this you being hospitable or your attempt to bring my guard down?" Her small hands were on her hips as she questioned him with a judicial sharpness. Her eyes were also a dead giveaway that she was serious. And her seriousness was something to be immediately corrected if he was to preserve his bad boy image.

"I didn't know it was up." He looked down at his crotch and then back at her eyes. Without hesitation he smiled provocatively at her blushing face, taking a hefty gulp from the beer bottle. "Your guard, that is."

"Don't be an ass, House." Cuddy scolded him in fake protest. When a small yawn invaded her senses she mustered some courage to ask, "If you don't mind I am going to take a shower and go to bed. I am really tired." She didn't know if he was going to reply to her showering demand with another sexual joke but suddenly it didn't matter anymore. She was relaxed in his company and the momentary alertness wore off with every smile he graced her with.

"Be my guest. Clean towels are in the hallway, to the right. And yes, this is me being hospitable, believe it or not." House said with utter comfort as he plumped his big frame on the couch. Stretching his legs in front of him he took another sip of his beer. An image of her naked wet body, coated with a silky lather of foam instantly invaded his mind and he smiled to himself, contently. _This was going to be a sleepless night_, he admitted silently as she voiced her beliefs from down the hallway,

"It's like believing in fairy tales. I expect your nose to grow longer any second." Before he could make another sexual joke, Cuddy joyfully added, "Good night, Pinocchio."

House's laughter was inextinguishable, and in that curiously akin to that trademark of the Homeric gods that he loved to deflate. "Good night, Smurfette." He yelled across his shoulder, still choking on the contagious laughter. When she didn't say anything, but he assumed she smiled, he raised his voice again, allowing it to travel ecstatically down the hallway. "Stay away from my nightstand drawer. I won't be responsible for any unfavorable consequences."

Cuddy rolled her eyes in fake disgust and mumbled to herself. "Oh God."

"I heard that." He provoked again, closing his eyes and imagining her again, like he had been imagining her for years now; sinfully gorgeous and _his_. The difference, tonight, was that she was just ten puny feet away.

"Good. Because my legal department's domain extends to your apartment as well." She replied back, more out of habit to have the ultimate say than the necessity to reciprocate.

And with that they bid each other goodnight, almost reluctant to sail into the _La La_ land. After a quick refreshing shower Cuddy snuggled under House's sheets, pressing her cheek against his pillow. And while his overwhelming personality kept her on her toes every day, it was his scent, this time, which was surely going to keep her awake all night.

She buried her face into his pillow and let an unintelligible sigh of frustration, "Damn you, House."

* * *

**A/N**

*Sorry for the slightly shorter chap but the next part didn't really fit well into this setting and it should be awarded its own chapter. And you will see why. **Nikki**

** **Smurfette** was originally created by the horrible wizard Gargamel to cause trouble amongst the Smurfs. With a big nose and wild hair, she didn't originally look like much. Using his alchemy and knowledge, Papa Smurf transformed her into the charming Smurfette that melts the hearts of the other Smurfs. She's one of a kind, full of feminine grace and frivolous. She can also be very much a woman, playing with the feelings of her sweethearts.


	3. The wiggling rules

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 3~

Cuddy's heart skipped a beat with undue happiness. He was real. She had always hoped, prayed that he was, but now she knew for certain. This wasn't the some twisted imaginary world. She hadn't slept properly in days and sleeping in his bed could definitely be a hallucination, but if she was imagining him, it certainly felt divine. She breathed deeply, gasping at the olfactory sensation of his scent. His scent was real. He was real. And then she realized that there was not a single aspect of her existence that hadn't been sinfully plagued by the infuriatingly sexy Gregory House.

She quickly got up and tiptoed down the hallway towards the living room. The lights were still on and there was a faint sound of TV so she quickly assumed he was still up or at least awake in his _couch potato_ position. Without hesitation she called him, stepping into the doorframe and leaning against it,

"House."

House jumped in his seat, quickly looking over his shoulder, apparently startled. "Jesus Cuddy, you scared me. I thought you were done counting the sheep."

"I thought that too but I can't sleep." She said slowly, justifying herself. Then lazily she dragged her bare feet to the rattan ergonomic chair and silently sat down.

House measured her figure in one quick glance, checking her charcoal yoga pants and simple cotton t-shirt, before he added joyfully, "You went through my nightstand drawer, didn't you?"

"I didn't." Cuddy protested as she leaned forward and defiantly locked her eyes with his.

"You so snooped around Cuddy. Now you are having all these dirty thoughts and you can't sleep." House teased imagining Cuddy going through his personal drawers. Witnessing such curiosity on her part would definitely make his day.

"Going through other people's drawers is your style House, not mine. And you know why?" Cuddy asked cocking her right eyebrow in challenge.

House took a sip of his, she assumed third, beer and leaned back in the cushions behind him, enjoying the provocative undertones in her voice. "No but I am sure you will enlighten me."

"Because my underwear is way more exquisite than yours." Cuddy replied smiling, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"How do you know? You've never seen my underwear." Her reply surprised him and he shifted in his spot, looking for a better angle to study her face. She was certainly on a surprise-roll tonight.

"I've seen plenty of your undergarments over the years. Far from impressive." And she indeed had seen his underwear on many occasions of his voluntary and involuntary hospitalizations and, one time, when he put his pants down exposing his scar to her mortified eyes.

"That's because you haven't seen what hides under." He challenged with a devilish smile on his face, enjoying every second of their unexpected conversation. Imagining her naked when she was sleeping just 10 feet away, in his bed, was one thing but having her there, in front of him, in the middle of the night ready to verbally quarrel and play a battle of wills with him was something completely different. And definitely more exciting.

"That's what it has been doing all these years, hiding?" The sexiest boss on earth asked provocatively, grinning from ear to ear. "Poor thing. You should let it out sometimes." When she finished her little _observation _she couldn't help but laugh saucily at his expression.

"Are you volunteering?" House teasingly suggested demonstratively lifting the blanket off of his lap.

"Oh you wish. But no. I am taking you up on that drink offer. What do you have?" Cuddy asked, turning her head to the left and inspecting his kitchen for any visible liquor on the counters.

"Beer. Scotch. H2O." He stated following her gaze to the kitchen but making no effort to play a gentleman.

"No need to get up." Cuddy said, rising from the chair. Then she walked towards the fridge fully aware of his eyes on her perfectly shaped bottom. "I'll help myself."

"I am sure you will. You know the whole idea of feminism was established to allow unattractive women easier access to the mainstream." House said enjoying the show. Dr. Lisa Cuddy was so much more fun when she was natural, dressed down and _not sleepy_, like tonight.

Coming back with two beers in her hands, she handed him one and eased herself into the couch, next to him. "House, at least close your mouth and wipe the drool off of your chin next time you call me unattractive." When he failed to make room for her and she started feeling the oppressive sexual heat irradiating from his body, she protested. "And move over."

House reluctantly moved from the comfortable position and stretched his legs in front of him. With a whiny voice, he warned her, "Cuddy, you are not at your hospital right now. You can't boss me around. Newton's third law applies here."

"Yeah? You've always come across as the Newton's first law type. You know, the inertia one." Cuddy said referring to his couch potato, often times cowardly, persona. He knew exactly what she had meant by the Newton's first law analogy.

"Don't get fooled by appearances. You could end up mighty surprised." He tilted his head and looked at her, with sheer amusement and awe in his blue eyes.

"Is that a threat?" Cuddy asked, yanking the blanket off of him and covering her feet that were now neatly folded in front of her.

"No, boss-woman. Just a promise." He stuck a tongue at her, making them both laugh.

Then the silence fell around them and for the next 15 minutes they both pretended to be watching some brain-cell washing program on TV, sipping their beers with gusto. Here and there she would look at him and he would catch it with the corner of his eye, pretending not to be interested. Only God, the one he didn't believe in, knew what was going on in his mind and his heart. Her proximity was tantalizing and he wanted nothing else but to kiss her senseless until she gave up all her defenses, all her fights, and all her searches. Breaking the silence was the only way to stay sane so he cracked the air with his husky voice,

"I think there are better ways to spend our time together, Cuddy." House referred to their silent TV-watching but his joyful tone could have sent the wrong message to his female guest.

"I am not sleeping with you, House." Cuddy replied, drawing the blanket closer across her knees in defense.

Yes, that would be something she would expect of him to say or demand but truly that was not his intention. With a trace of disappointment weaving his voice he responded to her verbal jerkiness, "And I wasn't about to suggest that. But if your mind is only operating in that direction, you better turn around because it's a dead end, Cuddy. I only wanted to suggest an interesting game to play but you spoiled it."

"No, wait. Let me hear it." Cuddy was truly surprised by his response. There was no playfulness or that teasing cockiness in his voice and that suddenly became evidently troubling for her.

"There is no point. You already ruined all the fun." He turned his head with a fake pout and continued staring at the TV in front of him, his brain failing to register any of it. All he wanted was to manipulate Cuddy into guilt so she would give in.

Soon enough she caved but not because he manipulated her, and she knew it, but because she was curious what he had up his sleeve. "Come on, House. Here, I'll play. I can't sleep and I am bored anyway. Same goes for you. Tell me what kind of game you had in mind?"

"I'll tell you only if you are willing and ready to lose some money?" He said still staring at the TV. His arms were crossed at his chest and he was somewhat pouting, but in a really cute way.

"We are playing for money?" Cuddy asked, her eyes widening in immediate puzzlement. She bit her lower lip, obviously rationalizing.

"Would you expect any less of me?" He finally turned to her and met her eyes. There was a silent statement – _I thought you knew me better_ – in them.

"I guess not. OK. What kind of game?" She tentatively agreed trying to hide excitement that now crawled up from her stomach to her heart.

"Truth or dare." House replied, waiting for her reaction.

And Cuddy reacted but not exactly in the way he expected her to. She was more alert and more suspicious than he had originally thought. She squealed at him in girlish reprimand, "That game doesn't involve money, House. What are you up to?"

"My version does. It also has a very strict set of rules." House quickly explained failing to take his eyes off of his boss who was getting more and more intrigued by each passing second. Her curiosity and authoritative boldness always amazed him.

"Have you ever played this game before?" Cuddy asked taking a sip of beer.

House didn't hesitate with his answer. Not even for a second because she deserved the truth. "Never. You would be my first worthy opponent, Cuddles."

"Ah. How do you know the rules then?" She asked with a light smile on her face, wiggling her toes under the blanket.

House smiled back, completely comfortable with her questions. She had every right to be careful given the speed and depth of his thoughts regarding her. But she didn't know that, and for now, that seemed the best solution. "Well let's say I borrowed some from poker and some board games."

"Hmmmm. OK, let me hear the rules." Cuddy demanded, stretching her right arm across the backrest, fully turning her attention to him.

"First I have to know if you are playing or not?" House asked, stealing her beer from the table and chugging it down greedily. He had finished his long time ago and was too lazy to get up and bring another one.

Cuddy smirked at his sudden gesture but decided to stay firm, "Rules first, House."

"Come on, don't be a party pooper, Cuddy. I promise it's going to be fun." House said with palpable excitement in his voice, almost begging her with his eyes to agree to this insanity.

Cuddy exhaled soundly and somewhat reluctantly agreed. Although her voice was saying _no_, the butterflies in her stomach were saying _yes_. "All right, I'll play, but I have a feeling I am going to regret this."

"If you end up regretting having fun and relaxing a bit then you are more stuck up than I thought." House wiggled his nose, feeling his jaw tense up. This game was bound to be a failure if she decided to play the regret and guilt card.

His words, or maybe it was the beer, definitely brought some of her defense walls down and she enthusiastically chirped, "Fine. Now let me hear what your brilliant mind has come up with."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" House arched one of his eyebrows as he turned fully towards her, putting his right leg on the floor and folding the left under him.

"Take it as you wish." She smugly replied, her eyes lighting in pure naughtiness.

Looking at her he ached to kiss that smug smirk off of her face but jumping her would only scare her away. She had to come to him, willingly and without any doubts in her mind. She had to tell him, verbally or non-verbally, that she was ready for him and this game could prove to be the perfect opportunity for that. "That's a first. Even for you. OK, here are the rules. You are familiar with the whole concept of _Truth or Dare_, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, money in this case gives you an option to evade a certain question or dare, if you wish. So if you don't want to answer something or play out a dare, you pay up. OK?" House quickly explained still tracing her facial expressions with his inquisitive eyes.

"OK. How much?" Cuddy asked with unhidden curiosity.

"We'll start at a hundred dollars for the first round but then it will increase with every next round given that at least one of us pays up in the preceding one. With me so far?" House asked in one breath alertly checking for any signs of withdrawal on her part.

Lisa Cuddy could be called anything but coward and she was sticking with this, to the end, whatever the end might be. In her administrative voice she reasoned back, "I think so. You are saying that the next one would be two hundred dollars if one of us or both chicken out in the first one?"

House laughed, admiring her bossy resolve. "Yes, smarty pants. Also, you can have a maximum of three truths or dares in a row. After that you have to take the opposite game. OK?"

"OK." Cuddy agreed, awaiting the rest of the rules in anticipation. She could feel the excitement building up in her toes and threatening to overwhelm her entire body.

"The games have to be confined to this apartment and this time, no future dares. And there are no limits to what can be asked or dared. Agreed?"

Her brain was working faster than the gravitation itself and she realized she needed some kind of protection; some kind of assurance that this game they were about to play wouldn't go farther than she was willing or ready to take at the moment. "Agreed but only if I can add one more rule."

"If it's not something unreasonable that would spoil the fun, go for it." House joked wondering what she had in mind.

"No touching or physical contact of any sorts, OK?" Cuddy demanded with a slight discomfort in her voice, afraid of her own words; afraid how he would take them.

Her request didn't surprise him at all; somewhat he expected it and was more than willing to comply with, "OK. Works for me. Ready to lose those three thousand dollars?"

"Wait, is that how much we are putting in?" Her eyes grew wider when he mentioned the amount that she just recently had withdrawn from the ATM.

Arching his eyebrows and tilting his head, House challenged her, "That's how much I am putting aside for my wiggling room. I don't know about you."

When realization hit why she had withdrawn that money in the first place, Cuddy covered her mouth trying to extinguish a small shriek that had already left her lips, "Oh God. I am supposed to pay the workers tomorrow."

"Hey, you might win in the end, you never know. Why are you giving up in advance?" House asked playfully now tugging back on the blanket that she had so privatized earlier.

"I am not. I just learned my lesson from our poker game last time." Cuddy replied matter-of-factly, offering her best doctor a shy smile of recognition.

"You already agreed to play so no chickening out Cuddy. You only have to decide how much wiggling room you are giving yourself or if you are going to be a lame duck. More of a lame swan, if you ask me." His eyes glittered with challenge and she had no option but to take it, head on. Thinking back, she had never refused a challenge to Gregory House no matter how childish or life-altering it might have been.

Cuddy blushed to his last remark, hiding her cerulean eyes behind her long black eyelashes. "House did you just compliment me or is this one of your tactics to mellow me down?"

"Take it as you wish." House smiled, enjoying her girlish incompetence to accept compliments like a full-grown woman. That was another mission of his – _to teach her how to accept his compliments because she had surely deserved them_. Each one of them. Every single day.

Cuddy quickly stood up and looked down at him, with defiance in both her posture and her voice. "I am taking it all. Three thousand it is."

His _heart_ could not help but smile.

* * *

**A/N**

*Let the games begin. Thank you all for great reviews. Stay tuned for some sizzling fun. **Nikki**


	4. Round One

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 4~

Being already on her feet Cuddy walked into the kitchen for the second time that night and grabbed another two beers for her and House. Meantime, House moved the coffee table away from the couch and now, both of them, sat on the floor, sprawling their legs in front of them and leaning back against the couch. Like true roommates.

Cuddy sat on the left and House on the right. A small floor mat was separating them and they agreed to use it as a pay-up station. Cuddy quickly turned to her left and drew her bags closer, fishing for the money inside. When she found the amount she had earlier drawn out from the ATM, she placed it next to her right leg and looked up at House. He had already gotten his amount while she was getting the beer and now was devilishly smiling at her. _Must have a secret stash somewhere_, she thought to herself and nervously took a sip of her beer.

"OK. I am ready," she said and wiped off a few drops of beer that persistently lingered on her lips with the back of her hand.

House looked at her with unhidden interest. There was something so simple about Lisa Cuddy, yet so complicated and mysterious. She was his life puzzle and he wanted nothing more than to put the pieces together, slowly and passionately, getting to know her better with each missing puzzle. When she finally offered him a small smile of encouragement, he asked, "Truth or Dare, Cuddy?"

"Truth." Cuddy simply answered figuring that being honest was safer than being dared into something insane.

Thinking of an icebreaker that would keep the head on his shoulders, House finally asked, "How much does your bony administrative ass make a year?"

And Lisa Cuddy had to be, well, Lisa Cuddy. She looked at House with a threatening spark in her big blue eyes, raising her right index finger at him, "Before we continue with this game, I want to make one thing clear. If you dare to volunteer any information from this game, to anyone outside this apartment, you will not only be fired but I will make sure that you miss some of the vital body parts, too."

"Ay ay chief. Got it." He mockingly saluted at her and then quickly made a motion across his heart. "Cross my heart, hope to die. Now spit or pay up."

"$350,000 without fringe benefits." Cuddy answered with an obvious dose of reluctance in her voice. That was normally not a piece of information that she would share with one of her employees, especially the infamous rule-breaker sitting across from her.

House gasped in sheer astonishment but not at the numeric figure of her salary but at the fact that she actually had the guts to admit it. "Whoa, boss. I guess you can spare these puny three thousand. Your turn."

Cuddy ran her slightly shaking fingers through the unruly ebony curls and exhaled slowly, "OK. Truth or Dare, House?"

"Dare." House replied with such an astonishing speed that she thought he must have decided it in advance.

"Why did I have a strange feeling that truth doesn't appeal to you?" Cuddy asked him with a light chuckle and then suddenly got lost in her own thoughts, thinking up a worthwhile dare. Something that she would enjoy and he would 'suffer' doing. A light bulb came on in her brain and she excitedly said, "All right, let's see. I dare you to….sing _'Sorry seems to be the hardest word'_ to **me**."

"Oh come on, Cuddy." House protested with a few jittery moves on the floor. If he had been standing he'd have been stomping his feet in fake protest.

"Sing or pay up." She challenged him, shrugging her shoulders in fake pity and extending her little palm towards him.

"You are evil, you know that? House replied, clearly thinking of his next steps. But in all honesty it was a no-brainer. For years he had wanted to sing a song for her and this was a perfect opportunity - to mask his own feelings under the pretenses of a game while pouring his heart out.

"No more than you are. Let's hear it like you mean it." Cuddy cockily replied, wondering if he was actually going to sing. She wanted nothing more than to hear his husky voice while he locked his amazing blue eyes with hers, painting the most beautiful picture with one of her favorite songs.

But Gregory House had something else in mind. He quickly got up, grabbing his cane from the floor, and started limping across the living room. Her puzzled voice stopped him in his tracks, halfway to his baby grand. "Where are you going?"

He turned around and looked at her, now drawing her legs to her chest. Then walking to his musical pet he finally reached the piano bench and sat down, answering her question with the cutest smirk on his face, "Since you are making me sing you might as well get the full experience."

When his fingers touched the black and white keys of his piano Cuddy closed her eyes, letting the melody transport her into a different place. A place free of inhibitions, pretenses, lies and void of past mistakes. Their mistakes. Her body shivered in fever from the pure emotional ecstasy that filled the air when he started signing. To her.

_She chose a perfect song_, House thought to himself when he let the first words cross his lips. It was as if Elton John knew what he wanted to ask Cuddy all these years… _what have I got to do to make you love me, what have I got to do to make you care…_In between verses he softly sighed and looked at her. She still had her eyes closed. He wondered what he would see in them if she was to open them, then and there.

Telepathy could be a scary thing especially when it happened in the moments of highest emotional turmoil. Seconds later when House, through the song lyrics, rhetorically asked, _'what do I do to make you want me…' _Cuddy opened her eyes and looked at him, embracing his soul though their gazes. With that gesture she brought his blood flow to a stand still and he wished that he had the power to make the time stand still, as well, because her eyes were telling him something her lips never could.

And for the next two minutes he carried her high, higher than any drug could, as her heart and body yearned for him. When he finished he slowly got up and mockingly curtsied at her, trying to hide behind his funny gesture. But she wasn't fooled; not this time. There was something in his voice that separated him from the crass, vulgar man she encountered at her hospital every day. He was trying to tell her something with that song and her skin had sensed it, giving into goose bumps all over.

When he sat back on the floor next to her, she thanked him softly and he nodded back in response, failing to give it more attention than it had deserved. On purpose. Instead he boyishly asked, "Truth or Dare, Cuddy."

"Hmmm," she hummed, still hypnotized by his voice and the power of her own emotions that suddenly surged from under her thick skin. Almost unconsciously and definitely unintentionally she answered, "Let's try a dare."

House quickly fished for his cell phone in his jeans and handed it over to Cuddy, challenging her, "I dare you to call Cameron and tell her you have the hots for me."

"House!" Cuddy squealed in astonishment. She couldn't believe her ears and his nerve. Quickly she tried to wiggle out, "You said that the games are confined to your apartment exclusively."

He had expected her reaction and softly smiled at her attempt to avoid this particular dare. But he had all the loopholes covered, "That's true but I am not asking you to go and see Cameron, just to call her. From my apartment. From my cell phone."

"I knew you were going to bend rules, sooner or later." She hissed and gave up, handing him a hundred dollar bill. "I am not calling her."

"Didn't think so." House egotistically laughed making her even more furious. Her cheeks were already turning red but what he didn't know was that the hundred dollar bill or the dare he played had nothing to do with it.

With her spirits and hopes up Cuddy didn't want to yield to his self-centered gloating so she immediately asked, "Truth or Dare, House."

"Let's see what happens if I say truth." He answered, cocking his head and taking a sip of his beer.

"The world will surely come to its end." Cuddy replied with a contagious laugh, unveiling her beautiful, pearly white teeth to him. Then she asked, somewhat seriously, "OK. Truth. Have you forgiven me for your leg?"

House kept silent for a second, weighing whether to tell her the truth or not. But something inside of him nagged him to tell her what she had deserved long ago, so he did in a most open and frank manner, "I never blamed _you_, Cuddy but you were the closest one to absorb both my anger and frustration. Stacy was long gone."

Cuddy gasped for air at this unexpected revelation and started stuttering, demanding more than he had already offered her, "But…"

House quickly interrupted her, raising his hand in the air and jokingly offering his reasons, "You asked your question and I gave you an honest answer. Wait your turn, missy. The night is young. Let's see if I can draw some more cash from you. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Cuddy replied softly, still mulling over his recent honest admission. Suddenly her heart grew a size bigger but her happiness was short-lived when she heard his next question.

"When was your last man-made orgasm?" House asked provocatively waiting for the avalanche of her protests.

Cuddy immediately choked on her beer, almost spitting it out. She looked at him wide-eyed, silently asking him if he was serious. Enjoying her expression, House told her, "Don't look at me like that, Cuddy. Answer or pay."

Cuddy shyly looked down at her toes and counted two hundred dollars, before handing them to him, in absolute silence. She couldn't muster a decent answer to his blunt question but he never failed to finish her own thoughts.

"That long, huh?" He asked smugly causing a thousand visual daggers to form in her eyes.

"Shut up, House. Truth or Dare?" Cuddy asked, visibly embarrassed and frustrated.

"Dare." He simply answered wondering what she had up her sleeve this time.

"I dare you to put an ice cube in your underwear and leave it there until it melts." She said slowly, dragging each word until it fully sank in his mind.

House shook his head, laughing at her childish idea. "Oh, you are vile boss. I am just wondering what your real intentions are."

"Ice it or spice it, House. Stop stalling." Cuddy was firm, waiting to see what he would do. Just in case, she extended her hand, urging him to pay up. But he had no intentions.

"OK. OK. I am going." He got up and walked to the fridge, taking a cube of ice and limping back to his seat. Only when he sat down he put the ice cube in his underwear and covered the spot with his t-shirt. Working really hard not to flinch at the coldness between his thighs, he asked, "Happy now?"

"Very." Cuddy giggled at his self-control, devilishly content with herself.

"Let's hear it, Truth or Dare, my dear Dean of Medicine?" House asked, still feeling the cold drops travelling down his heated flesh. Only Lisa Cuddy could come up with something that insane and tantalizing at the same time and that's why he had admired her all these years.

"Truth." Cuddy said, still laughing.

"What? Are you afraid of the dares?" He challenged, amused by the fact that he knew she would choose _truths_ more often than _dares_. It seemed to be her nature.

"No but I am not sure I can trust your deranged mind." Cuddy replied with a dose of determination in her voice. She was resolved to play this to the end and, definitely, not let him play her. But again his question disarmed her completely, melting away all her resolves.

"So truth it is," House announced with a naughty laugh and Cuddy immediate knew that she was in for another embarrassment. "My dear boss, do you reffer to your privates by their given names or do you use little nicknames for them?"

She leaned over and hit him as hard as she could with her small hand, causing a hearty outburst of laughter from his throat. "Oh my God, House! Can you be more indiscreet?"

Still laughing and trying to evade her physical attack, House replied, "It's not my fault that you have so many secrets. If you had shared them with me, over the years, like I asked this wouldn't be a problem right now, would it?"

"Shared them with you? Are you high?" Cuddy screeched, unable to process his obviously vivid imagination. There was not a day, or night, when he didn't shock her out of her shoes. Or mind, in this case.

"Not more than usual. Answer or cough up three hundred bucks." He wiggled his fingers, teasing her. He knew she was not going to answer that but that didn't stop him from imagining certain 'nicknamed' parts in question. _Did she really name them?,_ he asked himself feeling his excitement rise between his thighs.

Cuddy looked at him with unhidden anger and frustration in her eyes. Those perfect cerulean orbs were now stormy and gray, and threatened to swallow him on the next tide. Unwillingly she grabbed three Benjamin Franklin bills, and handed them over, crumpling them in the process, "Spare me your comments, will you?"

"You are grouchy when you lose, Cuddles." He teased as he straightened the crumpled bills.

She shot him a wild gaze, willing her lips into a thin line. "Not funny. Truth or Dare, House?"

"Truth." House answered still amused by her frenzied behavior. He wondered if she would ever trust him with any kind of intimate information or if she would always be afraid of him betraying her trust and confidence. He had a fishy feeling that the latter was the case.

And he was right. At least when it came to her reasoning. It wasn't that she was afraid of sharing it with him – _she wanted to share her intimacy with him desperately_ – but she was afraid of him using it against her. Working the way through the maze of her thoughts, she finally asked, kind of surprising herself. "Why did you kiss me after I lost Joy? Was it a pity kiss?"

House didn't see that one coming; not after all the sexual frustration challenges that preceded this. Her question shook his entire system and he did his best to deflect, "Those are two questions, Cuddy. You know you can't get two answers, it's against the rules."

Cuddy sighed still surprised that she asked that question. But she needed to know. If she was to open her soul tonight, even ajar, she really needed to know what had driven him to kiss her. "Fine. Answer the second one or pay up."

"It wasn't a pity kiss. OK?" He blurted, feeling the heart in his chest race maniacally.

"OK." She accepted, unable to look him in the eye.

"Truth or Dare, Lisa." Her name came naturally to his lips and he just couldn't prevent it. Only when it crossed his lips he realized _what_ he had said and _how_ he had said it. With absolute longing.

"Lisa?" Cuddy finally looked at him, raising her eyebrows, surprised. "You are up to something, again. Truth."

"That's your third in a row," he warned and quickly added, "Next time it's a dare, you know?"

"I know." Cuddy replied with a palpable annoyance in her voice, shifting her weight. Her buttocks were already hurting from sitting on the hardwood floor.

"What's your favorite sex pose?" House shot, using a high-caliber bullet. Cuddy's full attention was sexy and appealing as hell, and he knew how to get it.

"Oh." Cuddy gasped, her eyes growing wider. The original surprise in them was quickly replaced with pure naughtiness. It was then and there that she decided to play dirty, by his rules. "You just itch to know, don't you?"

"Scratch my curiosity, Cuddles." House provoked smugly, scratching his stubble in anticipation.

"This is the closest you'll get to being scratched, House," Cuddy said matter-of-factly and handed him a handful of bills which he knew amounted to this round's pay-up, four hundred dollars. Lisa Cuddy, the successful Dean of Medicine was so adamant at protecting her privacy and her heart…the question was, for how long?

"Truth or Dare, Gregory?" She asked, using his ammunition and stressing his name seductively.

"Truth." He said, slowly getting up and walking to the fridge. He reached for four bottles of beer and brought them over, resting them on the floor between them.

"Why did you give me my old desk back?" Cuddy asked, hoping that he would honestly answer her question since it had been bugging her for a long, long time.

House already had an answer prepared because he knew what truths itched Cuddy the most. "I wanted something to remind you of our med school days. My bubbly personality wasn't doing the trick." And that was the whole truth and nothing but the truth. However, the undertone that she might have not picked up was that he wanted the desk to remind her, not only of their med school days, but of his love as it once was. The same love that still burnt somewhere deep inside of him.

Deeply sighing at his answer Cuddy looked down at her monetary stack, realizing that she had already lost a thousand dollars. Was she about to lose her heart too?

* * *

**A/N**

*Sorry for the delay but I had a headache yesterday and was unable to write. Migraine strikes back. **Nikki**

**Song _'Sorry seems to be the hardest word'_ by Elton John. YouTube it and listen to the piano version that comes up first, and then imagine House singing it to Cuddy.


	5. Round Two

* * *

**This story does not have Rachel and for the purposes of sanity 5x24 finale never happened. Enjoy.**

* * *

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 5~ (Round Two)

Cuddy was lost in her thought, still re-playing his _desk answer_ in her head as a million frames per second jumped in front her eyes, transporting her back to their college days. A small, fragile smile adorned her face and she blankly stared at the floor. Silence was so welcoming and she easily drifted away, carried by his rare act of kindness. However, her body tensed up as soon as she heard House's voice.

"Hey boss, are you hungry?" House asked, looking at her inquisitively, trying to demystify her silence. It was not the first time tonight and he wondered where this imaginary place, she so often ran off to, was.

"A little bit. Why?" Cuddy turned to him completely confused, questioning what provoked him to care whether she was hungry or not. Her eyebrows arched when she noticed a mischievous spark in his bright blue eyes. He looked like a large feline ready to overwhelm its prey.

"I dare you to let me blindfold you and feed you at least three types of food. No touching, I promise." House quickly explained, unsure of her reaction to his dare.

When Cuddy realized that House's dare was a valid one since she had used all three truths in a row, she warned him, "I am a vegetarian, House. No meat and no monkey business!"

"The only meat you'll ever get from me is the love popsicle." House replied jokingly. Only he knew how much truth was in his statement. Thinking about the wicked ways in which his brain operated House smiled to himself mysteriously.

"House! You are disgusting." Cuddy shrieked towards him, making a face.

"Yet you still love me, which says a lot about you, doesn't it?" He laughed back at her expression as the tingling sensation in his chest grew stronger. Yet he failed to recognize it.

"Come on, shut up and blindfold me." Cuddy ordered in her bossy-administrative tone, looking up at House who was already on his feet.

"You, kinky you." The renowned diagnostician slowly limped to his closet and pulled out the first scarf that he found. Then, limping around the couch to her side, he somewhat painfully knelt next to her and with an unnoticeable wince said, "Allow me."

Gently he tied the scarf around her eyes while her little fingers touched the front from time to time. She wiggled under his touch, getting more comfortable in her seat. House, meantime, seized the opportunity to inhale the scent of both her hair and her body, now that she was not watching. She simply intoxicated him and then he realized, no matter how much money she lost tonight, she already owned him; she imprisoned him long time ago and it took him all these years to realize it.

With that thought in mind her limped to the kitchen and grabbed a banana, a small bottle of Bear honey, and a can of whipped cream.

"All right, lean back and open your mouth, Cuddy. Like a good girl." House said provocatively, measuring her frame which was now, beyond seductively, stretched on the floor.

And she did. Licking her lips she spread them slowly and stuck her tongue out, awaiting her dare. House was ready to die, then and there. She shouldn't be doing this to him, have such an effect on him and his senses, but she did and he couldn't help but notice his hands shaking as he brought the peeled banana to her mouth. For a second he closed his eyes.

He traced the tip of the banana along her upper lip, giving her a first sensual taste of it. She brought her tongue up and tasted it, and when she recognized the familiar flavor she went for the bite, laughing. And then, bit by bit, she finished the fruit with a content smile on her face. House was beaming, with pride and love except that he didn't recognize the latter one. Yet.

"All right. Open up again." House said and she complied immediately. He shook the whipped cream can and delivered a small amount on the tip of her tongue that was sticking out. She started lapping greedily at it until it disappeared in her throat. Then House added a larger amount directly to her mouth, surprising her. She slightly jolted back but quickly closed her mouth and started violently laughing. When she finally swallowed all the whipped cream, her laughter filled the living room like a set of jingle bells. It was beyond contagious and House quickly joined in.

"Having fun, aren't you? OK, one more." He said, urging her to open her mouth again and lean back. When she did he slowly brought the Bear honey bottle to her tongue and with the tip of it he started slowly writing, in honey script – _You_ – oblivious to his game, Cuddy joyfully swallowed the first word. Then he added – _are_ – and she licked her lips contently, savoring the soothing nectar. Only when he was absolutely sure she got it all, he added the final and decisive word – _mine_ – smiling under breath. Repeating the sentence in his head, he was absolutely sure that one day it would be true. She was always his; only Lisa Cuddy needed to recognize that.

"All done. You can take your mask off, Batwoman." He joked, crawling back to his seat on the floor.

Smiling she looked at him as she took the blindfold off. Her eyes were sparkling in excitement and pure satisfaction, "That was tasty. Truth or Dare, House?"

"Truth."

Even though the thick honey coated her esophagus with such a sublime feeling, she had a thought stuck in both her head and her throat. The day she discovered the desk in her office, she discovered something else, and her tongue proved faster than her brain this time, so she blurted out, "Did you sleep with DeeDee?"

"With who?" House asked, visibly puzzled as if somebody presented him with a challenging case.

"The _artist _that you hired to pull a prank on Taub and Kutner." Cuddy slowly explained trying to cover the tremor and hurt in her voice. She hated bringing this up but there were some things she just _had_ to know. And this was definitely one of them.

House's face was painted with all shades and colors of a pure shock. He had no idea she knew. He had no idea it mattered to her so much. With a huge dose of insecurity now plaguing his veins, he asked, "How do you know about her?"

"I know _everything_ that happens around my hospital. All your misdeeds." Cuddy replied pulling a fake self-complacency face and grinning at him. Very uneasily and very artificially. Her facial muscles were trained for this task given the years of unpleasant grinning-at-annoying-donors experience.

"Why do you care if I slept with her or not?" House asked defensively still trying to decipher her real reasons for asking this particular question.

"Deflecting won't help much. Answer or pay up. Five hundred bucks." She extended her hand, waiting for his answer. She wanted the truth more than she wanted those five hundred dollars. Damn, she would have paid five thousand if she had to.

"No. I didn't sleep with her." House simply answered, looking at the floor. His voice was barely audible but Cuddy heard him loud and clear.

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked almost shyly, surprised that he mustered the strength to answer that, and answer honestly.

"Yes I am sure." He replied annoyingly. His stern voice gave away that he was unwillingly sharing this information and that she should stop poking around. Emotional exposure wasn't House's strongest suit. Preserving his _bad boy_ image, on the other hand, was. And it happened to be an imperative in his life.

Her heart sighed in relief. Another soft spot opened for the infamous Gregory House and she jokingly added, "OK. You don't have to get all defensive with me. There is always the monetary option, you know?"

Quickly gathering composure and straightening his back against the couch, House defiantly looked at Cuddy. "I am aware of that but I am not letting you win. Truth or Dare, Cuddy?"

"Truth," she said simply. Her face was beaming from pride but he mistook it for gloating.

"Let's see who gets defensive now. How often do you use your busy administrative fingers to pleasure yourself?"

"Damn it, House," Cuddy jumped in her seat, fuming, as the mental images of his question invaded her mind. He certainly knew where to poke and what hot buttons to press but she promised herself not to give in and hand him the lethal ammunition against her. Because she _knew_ he would use it against her. Sooner or later. "Why does it always have to be about dirty sex jokes with you?"

"Sex is dirty only if it's done right, Cuddles." House smiled devilishly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well I guess then this particular image will be confined to your mind. Only." Cuddy replied firmly and reached down to her stash of bills. One by one, she started counting them.

"But mooooom…" House whined with the trademark pout on his face.

When Cuddy handed him the amount of five hundred dollars, House spastically stomped his heels against the floor like a 4-year old. "You are no fun, Cuddy. Your snootiness defeats the purpose of this game."

"Deal with it. Truth or Dare?" Cuddy brushed off his remark with a nose puff and challenged back.

"Truth." House replied to her enormous surprise.

"Again? Are you trying to ruin your reputation or you are up to something again?" Cuddy wondered, studying him closely. One could never be sure with Gregory House because he was so wildly unpredictable. And therefore irresistible.

"I am saving _your_ reputation." House chuckled lightly and drew another full beer bottle closer, just in case.

"Oh how noble," Cuddy replied mockingly with a somewhat squeaky voice that surely irritated House. Then she asked her question, "Have you ever had a dream about me?"

"You mean like a fantasy?" House looked at her eyes as if her blue orbs were going to tell him what she had in mind. But those beautiful cerulean canvases revealed nothing but its pure, mesmerizing beauty and for a second he just stared at her. Hypnotized.

Cuddy rebuffed his invalid hypothesis with a small motion of her hand and quickly explained, "No. I know you have plenty of those. I mean a dream, something involuntary."

"Does a hallucination count?" House asked clearly remembering the time she made her gracious presence in one of his drug-induced hallucinations.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Cuddy shrugged her shoulders and scratched her forehead absentmindedly.

"Then, _yes_. I had a hallucination about you." He replied with a devilish smile on his face, knowing that this piece information wasn't nearly as enough as she would want it to be.

"What was it about?" Cuddy asked, intrigued. She suddenly felt honored to be the lead role in one of his hallucinations no matter how dirty or kinky they were. It meant, at least for her, that he subconsciously wanted her there.

"Ah no, no. You got your answer. Stick to the rules, boss." House warned knowing that the curiosity would kill her before the night was over.

"Fine." Cuddy hissed in pretest and crossed the arms at her chest. She was pouting.

In order to lighten her grouchy, curmudgeon mood, he quickly changed the subject, "Your turn. What do you want?" Not that she was going to like his next question but he was, at least, trying.

"Truth." Cuddy answered with a small dose of resignation.

There were questions that itched the infamous Gregory House too, and this one was definitely one of them. "OK. Let's see. What did you want to ask me when you came to my office after the IVF shots? You know when I asked you if that had been all you wanted to tell me and you said no. I want to know what you wanted to ask me."

"I don't remember. That was more than two years ago." She lied as her breathing became more and more labored. She didn't want to go there. She couldn't answer this question because it meant only one thing – a total surrender. _No, no, no_, she told herself and refused to relive that period of her life. The failure and the embarrassment.

House smirked at her, not believing a single word coming out of that beautiful mouth of hers, "Liar. IVF was a life-defining decision for you and you have impeccable memory. I wouldn't be surprised if you remembered the color pattern of my boxers from the last time we did the dirty. So, spit or pay."

"Well if I didn't volunteer it back then it means there was a reason for that. And you are a reasonable creature, House. I am sure you'll understand." Cuddy reasoned back, trying to cover her true feelings. Yes, she wanted him to father her child but that was a long lost dream. A road never travelled.

In silence, she paid this round's blind – _six hundred dollars_ – and rebelliously looked at him, almost as if to deflect the eerie silence his question left in the air. "And for the record I don't remember ever doing the dirty with you. You must have been either really lousy or it never happened in the first place. Truth or dare, House?"

"Ouch, that hurts Cuddy. But you can't deny our loveeeee." House shrieked joyfully, amused by the amount of lies and deflection that radiated from that beautiful body and even more beautiful, and definitely kissable, mouth. But he knew well what was hiding under; a vulnerable, damaged soul. And he could do nothing but wait. Shifting slightly in his position and balancing the weight on his bum leg, he offered his choice, "Truth."

"What was that hallucination about?" Cuddy fired away, burning to find out.

House could not help but laugh; a full grown-man laughter that echoed off the walls, "Oh, you were just waiting for that one, weren't you?"

"Just playing by the rules. Unlike you." Cuddy replied aware of the fast that she started blushing immediately. She was furious at how well he knew her and yet she had so much trouble penetrating his steel-clad emotional armor.

With an absolute ease, House answered her question, enjoying her girlish embarrassment, "You were dancing on a pole while stripping and doing a differential for me. You tend to multitask even in my wildest dreams, you vixen."

This time it was her turn to laugh and she did with ultimate, unrestrained joy as she imagined the scene he hallucinated. It was _so_ him and so sexually frustrating. Feeling the heat overwhelming her body and pulsing between her thighs she attempted to gather her composure and sound as calm as possible, "OK. Give me another truth."

"Yeah, another one you won't answer." He protested with the beer bottle between his lips.

"Find a non-sexual one, and I just may surprise you." Cuddy reasoned, still feeling flushed.

Finishing his sip, House rested the beer on the floor next to him and started rubbing his palms against one another. "The last one I asked wasn't sexual at all. You are such a spoilsport, Cuddy. Let's try a different approach. If you had a choice, and only this choice by some divine injustice, would you rather have my child or adopt?"

Cuddy's eyes grew big in a matter of milliseconds and she let a small cry of disappointment. "That's mean, House and you know it. First, because I have been unable to conceive and second, because I have wanted a child for so long."

His question was a no-brainer and she sighed deeply. There was no way she was going to admit it; not now, not ever. He didn't deserve to know her weakness for him. On the verge of crying, she literally threw seven hundred dollars at him, hissing, "And I can't imagine such a cruel divine injustice. I am sure I don't deserve it."

Her immediate sorrow suddenly overwhelmed him so deeply that he wanted to crawl over and hug her, telling her that he didn't mean it. But she would surely reject him so he used his well-known tactic. Deflect and attack. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Cuddy. Come on, toughen up. I am sure you'll get your devil spawn soon." When she didn't say a word, bowing her head in an apparent defeat, he tried a more humorous tactic, "Here, give me a kinky dare. Punish me, mistress!"

And Cuddy realized she overreacted. It was just a game and she decided to put her whining and wailing aside, and have fun. With him.

Quickly she got up and walked to the kitchen, bringing another banana. House watched her intensively, wondering what she had in store for him this time. She quickly found her spot back on the floor and started peeling the banana – leaving the bottom 1/4th in the skin, while looking at his eyes from time to time, giving him mischievous, daring smiles.

Then with a final seductive look, she placed the skin part in her cleavage with the arch of the fruit against her sternum, attaching it securely, "Take it out with your mouth or teeth without touching me. If you even brush off of me, you will pay seven hundred dollars. Immediately."

His eyes lit in excitement and he swallowed a lump in his throat that had formed as he had watch her perform that little stunt, "Oh, goodie. That's what I am talking about. It was a high time you relaxed, boss."

She raised her left index finger and warned him again, "One careless peck, House and you pay up."

"I heard you, Cuddy but I got skills," House announced and he crawled over and directed himself to her cleavage. Raising his horny eyes to her, he said, "Watch."

Cuddy tried to hold her breath but an unexpected burst of laughter suddenly left her lips and she started giggling. Again, House raised his eyes and warned her, "Stop laughing, you are ruining my aim here."

"I am sorry." Cuddy replied unable to stop laughing.

Mumbling into her shirt, now almost close to the fruit, House couldn't help but tease, "Be still or I might bite something you don't want me to bite."

When he finally took it out, slowly and torturously for both of them, Cuddy rolled off to her left side, laughing and giggling her heart out. House looked at her, still holding the peeled fruit between his teeth, grinning to himself and trying to control the bulge in his jeans caused by the divine image of her cleavage and her intoxicating scent. He was having so much fun, and from the looks of her – she was too.

Taking the fruit out of his mouth, he finally said, "I told you I got skills. Now get up. Time to dare you because you used all your truths in a row."

Cuddy rolled back to her sitting position and quickly looked down at her monetary stash. Realizing that she had only two hundred dollars left and that the next round's pay up is eight hundred, she squealed in defeat, "Oh shit."

House looked at her flushed face and slightly disheveled curls from rolling on the floor, and ominously added, "Oh shit is right. I dare you to take off your panties."

"No!" Cuddy screamed, drawing her legs against her chest.

"Yes, Cuddy. And hurry up." House playfully said but in a tone that didn't tolerate any defiance or protests.

Cuddy pursed her lips as her heartbeat increased in her chest. She was both excited and terrified. "I am not stripping my clothes in front of you, House. No way!"

"Way. And you don't have to do it in front of me, you can do it behind the couch. I want the panties off. Stat!" He motioned with his hand towards the back of the couch as he lazily sprawled his legs in front of him, taking another sip of beer. He looked as if he had just won a million dollar jackpot.

"Argh. You will pay for this." Cuddy hissed through her teeth as she untangled her limbs and slowly got up. She got herself into this game, and she will surely get herself out of it but on the road to salvation she had to do what he had asked her to do. Take her panties off.

House laughed so hard she thought he was going to choke on his beer. When he got the power of speech back, he explained why her remark inspired him, "I would have paid a thousand dollars to see you do that and now I am getting it for free. Actually you are paying me to watch. I don't think it can get better than that. There must be a God somewhere."

"Shut up….and stop gloating." Cuddy ordered with a set of sharp daggers in her eyes. He felt the heat of her glare at the back of his head.

"Panties, Cuddy." He raised his hand without turning. _Privacy_ – that much he could give her.

She didn't even know how she had managed to take her panties off and pull the yoga pants back on without tripping and falling on her face to his ultimate satisfaction. But she did, quickly and efficiently, and within seconds was back at her seat. Confused. Embarrassed. Blushing.

"There. Happy now?" Cuddy asked, waving a dark purple thong at him with her left hand.

House grinned from ear to ear as the image of her naked flesh under the thin yoga-pants fabric took over his senses. Lisa Cuddy had no idea what she was doing to him with this act of boldness. "Very. The color suits you but I am not convinced yet. Roll the waistband down and prove it to me."

"God, you are impossible." Cuddy grunted and hooked her right thumb into the waistband of her pants, exposing her bare, creamy flesh to his hungry eyes and proving him that, indeed, she had no panties on. Not anymore.

Using her moment of distraction House picked up his cane silently and swung it over in one quick movement, hooking the thong with the cane's handle and yanking the precious possession towards his lap.

"Mine." House announced victoriously, mightily pleased with himself.

"House. Give them back." Cuddy screamed at him with sheer mortification on her face, trembling in anger and frustration. She even tried to yank them back from him but he was faster and definitely more prepared for her attacks. Settling back in her spot she disobediently wiggled her nose in protest.

"No, Cuddles. I am keeping them as a reminder of your surrender." House said as he inspected the sexy piece of lace between his fingers.

"I haven't surrendered. And I am not going to." Cuddy replied with her head held high. That didn't help because her pride was already falling to its lowest possible grounds. Hearing House confirm it made her wish she had a gun to shoot him. But shooting a man who was telling the truth was never a good thing.

Reading her mind House provocatively voiced her frustration, "Your lips say _no_ but your panties say _oh, I am so horny, House_!"

* * *

**A/N**

*For those who offered to ship some headache medicine, I gotta admit I need my _Advil Migraine_. The stash I brought with me from the States unfortunately ran out. Any volunteers to send some my way? **Nikki **

**Huge thanks to _Brit_ for allowing me to bounce my ideas off of her virtual white board and giving me some great ideas. *bows*


	6. Round Three, Turning the tables

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 6~

Reading her mind, House provocatively voiced her frustration, "Your lips say _no_ but your panties say _oh, I am so horny, House_!"

He had a smug expression on his face, like he knew the thought processes going through her head. For all she knew he could have been clairvoyant. But she really hoped not.

While he was basking in his self satisfied glow, smiling devilishly at her, she tried to regain control of her voice and that tingly sensation between her thighs. Before he had a chance to make another provocative yet revealing comment, Cuddy pleaded, "Greg…please."

"Oh, now it's Greg," House mocked her smugly with a small chuckle. He was extremely pleased with the effect he had on her. He loved how she turned all putty and confused when she was cornered. By her own treasonous body. "Mmmmm you must be really horny, Cuddy. Watch my floor there. I don't want any slobbery puddles or you'll have to beeswax it yourself."

"That's not funny, House." Cuddy protested in vain. Goose bumps rose up her back and over her neck. The tingling they produced caused her shiver and let out a sigh. A telling sign that Gregory House did not miss.

"What happened to Greg?" House inquired tilting his head, gaining a better view of her flushed face. He could just imagine what was going on in her pants and that send his head slightly spinning.

"You don't deserve that I call you Greg." Cuddy brushed off, holding her head high, visibly sulking.

Was it her silky and curly ebony hair, or her large, blue eyes, full of enigma, of curiosity, of desire, or her changeable mouth, small and infantine at one moment, when she was pouting, and smiling and as open as a rose that is unfolding in the sun when she opened it in a laugh and shower her pearly teeth, so it became a target for kisses? House was sure he would never be able to explain the magic and sorcery Cuddy exercised over him, in her despotic authority against which he would never think of rebelling. All he wanted was to deserve her and with that in mind he asked, "If I don't deserve it now means I could deserve it in the future?"

"Maybe but I doubt it." The administrator in her briskly answered grabbing the beer off the floor. She tried to drown her shaky voice in the delicious malt.

"That's a challenge and you know it's a dangerous thing to challenge me. Tell me Cuddy, what do I have to do to deserve the honor of your pleading and begging voice when you call me Greg?" House asked pledging to himself that this night would last as long as humanly possible.

"I didn't plead or beg." Cuddy said, putting up a small fight. She wasn't sure she could trust her own voice any more. Her heart was pounding frantically, partly in frustration, partly in fear, and partly in excitement. However, excitement outnumbered all the other feelings by a great margin.

"Oh you so did…_Greg please_…" House begged to differ with his ridiculously mocking voice, imitating her. When she rolled her eyes at him, he asked, "So, what do I need to do?"

"Be nice to me."

"How nice?" House asked with the most beautiful smile on his face; his eyes sparkling like two brilliant aquamarine stones.

His smile always did strange things to her stomach but this time the sensation was lower. Returning his smile, she answered, "Very nice."

Looking down at his money stack and then back at her, he finally said, "I'll let you dare me, Cuddles. That's very nice of me."

"Well you don't have much of a choice, do you?" Cuddy chuckled, arranging the inventory of her thoughts. She might have lost this battle but there was no way she was losing this war. And that meant employing all the ammunition available, even if she had to play by his dirty rules.

"Well I could continue to prove that you want me," House said proudly, briefly stopping before he accentuated his next word."…_badly._ But that would be just mean."

Before he could boast off with his cockiness she fired him a challenging look, extending her hand, "I dare you to give me my thong back."

Her demand took him by surprise but he quickly gathered his composure. "Nice one, boss. But there is really no point in giving these back when _I_ already know you are dripping in excitement, isn't there?"

"I want my underwear back, House." Cuddy was firm. She knew if she left him even a tiny wiggle room he'd jump the opportunity to get back at her.

House turned to the right and grabbed his own drink. When he finished the long guzzle, which he obviously used to rethink her demand, he said, "And you are not getting it back."

"Then pay eight hundred dollars for that flimsy piece of lace." Cuddy said smugly, pointing to her thong that was still securely nestled between his fingers.

House had no intentions of letting go of his precious possession but her wit amazed him. The speed of her thinking process infatuated him with every new game they played, leaving him to want more, to crave more. Raising the thong in the air between them he made sure she was aware of his little victory, "This is not just any piece of lace, Cuddy. This is the official _corpus delicti_ that you have the hots for me."

"Oh whatever. Pay." Cuddy shook her head slightly and extended her wiggly fingers towards him. She was regaining her ground and that pleased her beyond belief.

"So you know, I am paying with your money," House put the lacy thong in his pocket and started counting the money. Only when he handed over the eight hundred dollars he owed her and she greedily tugged on them, he asked, "Truth or Dare, my wench?"

Placing the money on her little heap, Cuddy provocatively announced, "Not for long, House. Not for long. Truth."

He couldn't help but laugh. Content Cuddy was always the most vulnerable Cuddy and he had every intention of exploring that avenue. "OK. Now that you are not wearing any underwear I must know this – do you always wear your panties to work or do you sometimes accidentally forget them at home, my little flushed Dean of Medicine?"

"Not always, House." Cuddy immediately replied not allowing her own decency to jeopardize her now devious plans. Beating him at his own game was the best kind of victory. His reaction was the ultimate proof of it.

"Seriously?" House gasped suddenly feeling an enormous lack of oxygen in his brain.

"Mhm," Cuddy lazily hummed, proud of herself. For a second she let that thought simmer in House's brain before adding, "Let's see if that gets you to work on time on Monday. Truth or Dare, my little flushed diagnostician?" She offered him an adorable smile with plenty of teasing undertones in it.

Coming back to his senses and controlling now almost apparent excitement in his pants, he refuted her statement with a quip, "I am not flushed and I am surely not little. You should know better, partypants. Dare."

"All I know is that your ego is huge. Everything else shrinks with time. I dare you not to look at my cleavage and my breasts for the rest of the night." Cuddy offered, fiercely locking her eyes with his, without any shame.

He returned her gaze with his steely eyes, slightly squinting, almost as though he challenged her to penetrate to the citadel they guarded. "Well that depends. Can you keep them covered and out of my sight for the rest of the night?"

"That's a negative, Dr. House." Cuddy replied playfully, adding a tingle of military tone to her response.

House jerked his shoulders expressively, protesting in his seat like a 6-year old. He was undeniably cute when he whined, "You are being intentionally cruel now that the twins and I were getting to know each other better. You know what? There should be a UN convention against your cruelty."

Cuddy offered yet another of her trademark eye-rolls and started laughing at him, at the ridiculousness of the situation, "I am sure the UN will let you file a recommendation. Just make sure they name it after me. It has a nice ring, _Cuddy Convention_."

"You are sexually exploiting me, Cuddy and that is punishable by law in all fifty states."

"How am I exploiting you, House?" she asked him, arching her right eyebrow, with something of her old stateliness of demeanor, which had made him deem her proud.

Still pouting, House continued to complain, "Exploitation is an act of using something or someone in an unjust or cruel manner and when you add the sexual aspect of it – _e.g. the twins_ – then it's called sexual exploitation."

Cuddy clearly saw through his whining and immediately confronted him, "Are you going to give me a whiny talk every time you need to pay?"

"See, the difference between you and me…" The diagnostician attempted to stall but Cuddy quickly interrupted him.

"House, money…now." She raised her voice, determined not to tolerate his vain protests. Jerking her head up in request she urged him to pay, drawing her lips together in a tight line.

"You are an evil, cunning woman." House mumbled in protest, giving her nine hundred dollars and sticking his lower lip out like a moping child.

Using his ammunition she fired back with a hearth laugh, "Yet you still love me which says a lot about you, doesn't it?"

Covering his weakness for her he unexpectedly quickly delivered, "Nah. But I'd do you, though. Truth or Dare, Cuddy?"

Still laughing she replied cockily to his blunt remark, "I am sure you would. Truth."

"You are you afraid you are gonna lose your lacy bra too, aren't you?" House asked hungrily eyeing her still sufficiently covered chest.

Cuddy smiled saucily and slightly adjusted in her seat. "It's nothing you haven't seen before, House. Otherwise, you would have gone for it first."

"True. OK. Let's see…do you use sex toys, boss?" House asked, arching his eyebrow at her. He expected this question to shake her to the core. Oh, how mistaken he was.

"Yes." Cuddy fired back honestly.

"What do you mean _yes_? What kind of answer is that?" House protested with an astonished expression on his face. She definitely disarmed him with that answer, causing his imagination to run wild. His jeans suddenly felt too tight to bear.

"An affirmative, short and legitimate answer." The sexy administrator explained simply, stirring a wide range of emotions and responses from her best doctor.

"You have to tell me what kind of toys you use, Cuddy." House demanded, clearly unsatisfied with her answer. She masterfully pressed all the right buttons in him and his body and mind responded with sheer excitement.

Cuddy shook her head in negation and explained with unbeatable defense logic, "No I don't. You already got your answer. I am sure you can live with it."

"Oh you, dirty you," House grinned like a cat as a million of dirty thoughts ran through his mind, "There will be time for a demonstration."

Putting a mocking expression together she shook it in his face smugly, "Wishful thinking, House. Truth or Dare?"

"Bring another dare, mistress. Make it a kinky one, will you?" Rubbing his thigh absentmindedly, House pulled his t-shirt lower in order to cover the tightness of his jeans. The woman was driving him insane; beyond the limits of decent behavior.

"I don't know if your middle-aged heart can take another close-up view of my cleavage." Cuddy teased taking another small sip of her beer. She took it slowly and carefully because staying sober and alert was the only way to win this game. Not that she minded a lit bit of tipsiness but, right now, she could not afford it.

"You won't know until you try it, will you?" House squinted, pursing his lips.

Without announcing it Cuddy leaned towards him, looking him straight in the eyes, "House, your pupils are already dilated. What's the next step, a cold shower?"

"Sooo cocky, aren't you? But I've got a remedy for the overconfident, sexually frustrated hospital administrators…right here." House said pointing to his crotch.

Cuddy knew it was a definite promise, however insolently expressed. It was plain that he meant what he said. It was plain that he desired to win her trust. And in a measure she was reassured. His actions testified to a patience of which she had not deemed him capable.

It didn't take her long to put the pieces together in her mind and come up with a clever challenge; clever enough for him to refuse. "I dare you not to make any more sexual references or innuendos for the rest of the night."

"Now where is the fun in that?" House asked, surprised. That was the best come-back he could come up with given the cleverness of her dare. Suddenly it dawned on him…she knew exactly what she was doing and if he didn't shape up, and shape up fast, he was going to lose.

"Fun or no fun, it's your dare. How do you plead?" Cuddy bossily interrogated as if she was in a hurry. And indeed she was…to see her plan come though. Completely.

"Not guilty, you killjoy." House protested with a loud whimper. Seconds later he counted a thousand dollars and reluctantly handed them over. When she put a tight grip around the bills, he tugged back forcing her to look at him. What she saw on his big blue canvases completely disarmed her. His longing matched her own but she decided it was not the time to give in yet so she egotistically replied, "I thought so. Surprise me with a dare, House."

"Whoa, Cuddy. You are on a roll. Are you sure you are not going to regret it?" House asked with a fake interest still unsure of the direction of their little competitive battle-of-wills.

"I am sure."

Before he could even wrap his mind around the entire idea, the words left his mouth in an unexpected spurt, "I dare you to take your t-shirt off."

"This one?" Cuddy asked, fluttering her long black eyelashes innocently, and pointed to her simple, v-cut _Nike_ t-shirt. "I was planning to do that anyway but since you wasted your dare on it…works better this way." Without giving him time to dissect her words and extract the meaning out of them, Cuddy wiggled in her seat and quickly took off her t-shirt, in one lazy, seductive movement revealing another _Nike_ brand underneath. A sports-bra.

"Wait. Wha…what?" House stuttered, blinking uncontrollably at her torso.

"I was hot. This shirt was gonna go anyway." Cuddy teased, extremely pleased with the reaction she drew from him.

For what seemed an eternity House stared blankly at the unexpected revelation before him. His wide-eyed expression was complemented with the other shock of his words, "What happened to the lacy bra?"

"I never said I had one on." Cuddy explained and got more comfortable in her seat.

"But you always match, Cuddy." House protested in an unrecognizable, squeaky voice. His face was all contorted from the sudden shock.

Cuddy let out a searing laugh, deeply enjoying his confused expression. "For someone with such amazing deduction skills you overlooked the fact that the lacy underwire bra is very uncomfortable for sleeping and that I was already dressed for sleeping. You are losing your edge, House."

"I was blinded by the sheer size of your ass. It's like an elephant in a china store." House replied coming out of his daze. The Nike sports-bra on her just made him feel like a failure; a loser at his own game. But he wasn't angry or mad; he was admiringly in love with her wittiness.

"Oh, why do you have to make everything so dramatic?" Cuddy joked fixing the hem of her bra. Of course, teasingly.

Following her finger action, House joked back as his desire rippled faster and stronger in his veins, "Because I'm a very high-strung little lapdog smelling the progesterone heat. Ruff ruff ruff, rarr, ruff!"

"Well, that would explain your current symptoms." Cuddy looked back up at him. Her words were simple and unrushed.

"What symptoms?" House jerked in his seat. He was uncomfortable, bothered and beyond hot. Sweat was already beginning to collect on his temples and his chest.

"Shortness of breath and uncontrollable drooling." The purposefully-teasing boss explained, tilting her head provocatively at him.

"You like that image, don't you? It turns you on." He poked back, pushing to see how far she would go; or how far she would let him go.

"Not more than my ass turns _you_ on." Cuddy inhaled deeply and her chest rose in a tantalizing motion, sending House's brain in an immediate overdrive. Her words were dripping in obvious provocation.

The air around them smelled like sex, like pure unrestrained desire. There didn't seem to be any other word for it. It wasn't like food, but the smell had to be an aphrodisiac of sorts, and it sent small ripples of tingles through her, bringing her walls down, one by one. Under normal circumstances she'd have freaked out, but this time she was aroused beyond decent imagination.

A tight knot formed in his stomach and he tried to ignore it, as much as he tried to ignore the truthfulness of her statement. "So you are admitting that I turn you on beyond what you can control?"

Regaining the control of the situation, Cuddy semi-sternly fired back, "I am not admitting anything. By the way you wasted your three dares, now it's time for a truth."

"Don't deflect, Cuddy. You _want_ me. You _can't resist_ me." He accentuated each statement with such precision that Cuddy felt he was trying to tattoo it into her mind. Not that she needed any reminder of it. She was painfully aware of the inevitability of his words. Because they were true. But she had to hold on for just a little while until her plan worked. After that she wasn't going to be responsible for her behavior.

Quickly she got herself together, mentally fanning her indecent thoughts away, "I've resisted you for more than twenty years. That speaks volumes about my self-control."

"Your nipples already gave in…let's see how fast the rest of you will follow." House announced ogling her chest with interest. When she didn't reply but only graced him with an inquisitive smirk, he said, "What? I bought my privilege to stare at you nipples. Paid a dear price. You have no right to complain. Ask your question."

Cuddy continued to smirk, grinding her teeth while thinking. "OK. I want an honest answer, House. Simple and straightforward. That is if you have the guts for such a thing. Why do you always crash my dates?"

That was another question he didn't see coming. Well, at least not in this form. "I have the guts for a lot of things but I have an image to preserve, Cuddy. If I told you why I crash your dates then crashing them in the future wouldn't be fun, would it?"

"So you are not going to tell me?" She asked, surprised by his abnegation.

"Nope." House shook his head and looked away. Admitting this would be equal to admitting his surrender. And Gregory House never voluntarily surrendered. Especially to unbelievably frustrating and sexy Lisa Cuddy.

Cuddy shrugged her shoulders in fake relinquish and extended her small fingers towards him, "Suit yourself. Eleven hundred dollars it is. Pay up."

Realizing how fast he was losing his money, House warned, "It's not over yet, Cuddles. Don't lull yourself into a false security."

"Oh I know, House. And I am not quitting until I strip you off of the last dime you have." Cuddy said, looking down at his money stash. And she meant every single word of it.

"I'd rather have you strip something else off of me." House teased, testing the strings of desire that still held her composure together. He wondered how long it would take to completely unglue her and play his own melody on her strings.

"There will be time for that, too. Now pay up." Cuddy demanded firmly, oblivious to his thinking process. His thoughts have gone far, farther than she could have ever imagined and he compared her to Helen of Troy, a woman of mystery and unsurpassed beauty. And if a war had to be waged for her love and her allegiance, so be it. He was ready to go to war for her.

"Impatient, aren't you?" House quipped, worrying over his own impatience.

"Yes. For your money." When House didn't even bother to move and offer his payment, Cuddy leaned over and helped herself, meticulously counting eleven Benjamin Franklin bills and neatly stashing them on her own heap.

Amused by her little theatric performance, House chirped in delight. "You are such a cute little liar, boss. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmmmm, OK. My favorite part. When was your last Brazilian, Cuddy?" When his question rolled over his lips he was absolutely certain there was no way Cuddy was going to answer it but the PPTH Dean could be called anything but dull or predictable.

"Two days ago, House." Cuddy instantaneously delivered, kicking air out of House's lungs. Suddenly he felt lightheaded and high. From her words, from the image they projected, from the tangy taste he could almost feel on his lips…

Stretching his eyes wide, he let an uncontrollable grunt, "Huh?"

"Did that image just leave you hearing-impaired?" Cuddy teased, enjoying every second of his visible bafflement. She hit the mark and couldn't help but gloat. Big, colorful revels danced around her mind and her body.

Shaking his head in confusion he started stuttering and offering something, anything, comprehensible to cover his immediate arousal, "What? No, no…"

Catching his insufficient attempt to cover up his dirty thoughts and lies, Cuddy pressed him against the proverbial wall, "Aw, who is the little liar now, Gregory House? You want me _badly_, don't you?"

"What gave you that crazy idea?" House attempted to come back with a somewhat shaky voice that Cuddy, this time, didn't miss. She liked owning his ass but owning it at his own sexual game was the biggest prize of all.

Refusing to budge an inch and cornering him even more, she explained, "Your reaction to my nice and clean Brazilian…your flushed cheeks, your dilated pupils, your pulsating jugular vein…maybe, hmmm, what do you think?"

"That proves nothing, Cuddy. Well, except that you are a lousy doctor." House wouldn't be House if he didn't insult the other side while trying to defend himself. Attack was the best defense after all but this time Cuddy had the upper hand.

"OK. If you say so." Cuddy quickly, and almost unconvincingly, said pretending to give up. Then she covered her traces and offered an illusion of truce, "Truth or Dare, House?"

Without thinking, still coming down from his high, he gave her his choice. "Dare."

And with that choice he fell into his own trap. Cuddy slowly turned her body towards his, taunting him with the view of her semi-exposed chest. Her eyes flickered in excitement, however there was something very naughty in them. Her cerulean irises sparked with mischief and her lips confirmed it just a second later, sending his jaw to the floor. "Prove it to me. Take your pants off and _show me that you don't want me_. Now."

* * *

**A/N**

*Hey my favorite peeps, sorry for the tardy update. Migraines and ragweed allergies make a helluva team. My head has been literally splitting in half in the last two days. But here I am and I hope I made you happy. **Nikki**


	7. Indecent Proposal

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 7~

And with that choice he fell into his own trap. Cuddy slowly turned her body towards his, taunting him with the view of her semi-exposed chest. Her eyes flickered in excitement, however there was something very naughty in them. Her cerulean irises sparked with mischief and her lips confirmed it just a second later, sending his jaw to the floor. "Prove it to me. Take your pants off and _show me you don't want me_. Now."

House big blue eyes widened even more from the sheer shock her words caused. For a second he thought he didn't hear her well but as she kept staring at him, firmly and challengingly, her words echoed in his ears. She wants my pants. She wants me to surrender. Coming out of his daze he defiantly and uncontrollably yelled out "No." Only when she cocked her head in a _what-do-you-mean-no_ manner, he toned down his explanation to something remotely believable. But she didn't believe him just as he didn't believe his own words. He _wanted her_ but showing it like this was so humiliating so he offered instead, "I mean it would be such a shame to interrupt the Niagara Falls between your legs with one look at my horrendous scar. I am not that cruel, Cuddy."

Pressing the right buttons again, Cuddy just demonstrated how well she indeed knew him. And for that he sometimes hated her. "You might not be that cruel but you are _that_ horny. So, spare me your altruistic motives. They don't impress me. Nor does your scar. Pants, House!"

Wiggling one more time, and holding onto the remnants of his pride, House challenged, "I am sure I could find other ways to impress you, Cuddles."

Cuddy was never more sure of herself than in that particular moment yet she decided to play the disappointment card. Just to test what kind of response or emotions she could stir in the renowned diagnostician. "You know what would impress me, House? _You_ having guts for once. But I guess philosopher Jagger was right – you can't always get what you want."

And it worked. It was House who felt disappointed this time, deep down in his gut. Because she let go; because she stop challenging him; because she saw right through him. "I am glad you listened. For once."

"I always listen," Cuddy clarified the well-known truth and quickly settled back in her seat, appearing very indifferent. And then, as if she remembered something, she turned to him again and asked, "How much is cowardice going for these days? Oh, I know – twelve hundred bucks. Give!"

House defiantly locked his eyes with hers and shot back, "That should teach you not to call me cheap."

"Still makes you a coward. A horny one," Cuddy said, deciding to have the last word. The kind of word that would resonate through his body for a long time and remind him that deep down he was a coward, indeed. When he just looked at her, measuring her from head to bare toes, she decided to continue the game, "Bring another truth on."

"Soooo bossy. Do u like to be in charge in the bedroom too?" House asked, uneasily gulping his beer and still feeling her previous dare scorching his skin. That very delicate skin that his jeans were unsuccessfuly trying to cover.

"Is that your official question?" Cuddy asked plainly without any emotion in her voice.

House energetically bobbed his head once. "I am officially declaring it to be."

There was no use in pouting, Cuddy decided. Just because she didn't have the pleasure to see him in his boxers, exposed, aroused and probably very vulnerable, there was no reason not to have fun; teasing him and playing with his overly sprung mind. With a beautiful, wide grin on her face she answered, "Well, honestly…I am not given much choice but to be in charge."

"Seriously?" House asked, surprised by her honesty but quickly gathered his thoughts, realizing the inconclusiveness of her answer. "Wait a minute. Are we talking about the penis-race here or the silicon-rubber race?"

"Try formulating your questions properly next time." Cuddy said with a chuckle and grabbed her own drink, hiding her somewhat vicious smile behind the bottle.

Under any other circumstances he would have laughed at her wittiness but acknowledging her victory with a smile wasn't his style. Instead he added with a fake sneer, "You are mean, Cuddy."

"I know. Truth or Dare, Dr. House?"

"Truth, Dr. Meanie." House said and crossed the arms at his chest.

"Do you like me, Greg?" Cuddy spurted in one breath, his first name slipping her lips ever so sensually.

Looking down at his stash and realizing that he was out of money, House quickly attempted to cover that fact, raising his hand in the air in protest, "Oh no, no, no. You can't ask me that."

"And why not?" Cuddy provocatively asked looking at him, refusing to unlock her eyes from his. "Because you don't have money to pay or because it's true?"

"Because it's against my principles," he delivered as he suddenly became very uneasy in his seat. She had cornered him and he felt screwed at his own game.

Cuddy noticed his almost palpable agitation and pressed again, "So was taking off my panties yet you made me take them off."

The ever so masterful disciple of deflection awoke in him again and he joked back, silently hoping she'd take the bait, "That was fun and you secretly wanted to take them off anyway."

"This is fun too. And you secretly wanted to answer it anyway. The difference is that now you don't have a choice." Tilting her head defiantly at him, Cuddy demanded, "Let's hear the truth."

He needed to get out of this at any cost and he constantly reminded himself that there was no way he was going to tell her the truth. That he liked her, craved her, oh the hell with it – _loved her_, all these years, "Well, I do have a choice. I can give you two weeks of my dedicated clinic duty instead."

Cuddy shook her head and continued to exercise her iron-clad will. "Nope. Truth."

"Four weeks." House almost pleaded.

"I am not bargaining, House. You can offer me your lifetime clinic duty and I still wouldn't accept it. Not now." Cuddy refused to give in, amused by his antics and total desperation to get out of this one. "Truth."

"Wait…" House squeaked in epiphany and impossibly quickly got up to his feet. In two quick steps he got to the little treasure chest looking box on the table next to the couch and pulled another thousand dollars. With eerie tranquility he sat down and added this amount to the remaining eight hundred dollars he had on the floor and quickly started counting, "Here. One thousand and three hundred dollars."

Cuddy was shocked. She definitely didn't expect such development. Even though she knew she had lost, she protested, "That's cheating and against the rules."

House shrugged his shoulder and with a fake apologetic face delivered his reasoning, secretly content with himself, "Sorry. Nobody said we had to have a fixed amount. I just went with three grand because that was the amount you had on you."

"Cheater," Cuddy hissed through her teeth, right into his face but then quickly calmed down and added, almost to herself, "Never mind. I got more than _six_ grand on me and I got my answer anyway."

"You think so?" he challenged knowing really well there was actually nothing to challenge. She had all his money but more than that, she had _his heart_. In her hands.

"I know so." Cuddy replied with so much unrestrained pretentiousness dripping from her juicy lips that it got House's head spinning and heart racing.

Looking straight ahead but not focusing on anything in particular, House attempted to make her nervous. But he had a sneaky feeling that nothing was going to stop Lisa Cuddy tonight. She was on a roll to get his ass, big time. "Just make sure your cockiness doesn't bring you down on your knees begging, Cuddy."

"And you make sure you can unzip your jeans without hurting yourself. Holding your breath doesn't help." Cuddy quipped, pointing to his crotch that was so evidently covered with his t-shirt. That immediately got his attention and he turned around, facing her.

"And since when you are such an expert?" House asked with pure interest as he leaned over, and once again, stole the beer from her. He finished his a long time ago and his dry throat required some immediate relief.

"Since the day you first laid your eyes on me and your jeans magically shrunk on you." Cuddy replied bringing a wide array of memories to both of their minds. And while she smiled at the colorful and arousing memories that happily danced in front of her eyes, House smirked in attempt to come up with something witty and, again, believable.

"You are basing your evidence on something that happened more than twenty years ago? That's just wrong Cuddy and scientifically unsound. Truth or Dare?" Only when he heard her ringing voice splash off the walls of his apartment he realized he had failed royally. She didn't believe a word he was saying and he couldn't blame her. All his defenses almost melted before the avalanche called Lisa Cuddy and he just couldn't help himself. He just wondered how this night would end and whose defeat would taste bitter.

Laughing really hard against the couch, Cuddy threw her head back and said, "Truth."

"Your next one is a dare, you know that?" he attempted to divert the subject to something safer.

Still laughing Cuddy confirmed, "Yes I know."

Raising his eyebrow in an instant puzzlement, he asked, "What's so funny?"

Sitting back straight in her seat Cuddy replied simply while a mysterious smile still tugged the corners of her mouth, "Nothing. Ask your question."

Trying her well-proven tactics and desperately wanting to earn some money back, he finally asked, "Do you like me, Cuddy?"

Two hours ago she would have not answered this question but all of sudden she felt a surge of confidence in her veins. She felt desirable, omnipotent and unbeatable, "Yeah, I like you House. Not always but I do. See that was easy."

"Do you like me now?" House asked carefully, suddenly finding himself desperate to know the answer to this particular question. But roasting him on her devious pit seemed the peak of Lisa Cuddy's game. She used all his tactics against him and he had nothing left but to adore her. For her wit, for her brains, for her charm.

"Let's play by your rules. One question, one answer." Cuddy said devilishly, allowing him to bask in the misery of his own rules.

"Damn you." House hissed dropping his empty beer bottle soundly against the hardwood floor.

Giggling girlishly into the air, she quickly looked up and even faster brought her eyes back down, focusing on his beautiful, manly face. "I've heard that one before. You can't win, House. Give up."

"Never." House defiantly shook his head, pressing his lips together in a thin line.

Pretending to give up, Cuddy relinquished verbally, "Fine. Truth or Dare?"

There was a truthful pout this time on his face when he picked his choice, "Dare."

Looking like a mischievous cat, her eyes sparkling, her skin glowing, her aura flaming determination, Cuddy slowly demanded, word by word. "I dare you to give me _all_ your money. Including the secret stash."

House's jaw dropped and he stuttered in shock. He was not shocked by the question itself but by the sheer cleverness of it. "My money?"

"Yup."

All protests were in vain but he was not going down without a fight; or something that resembled a fight at least – a 4-year-old stomping his feet because he didn't get his favorite lollipop. "That's against the rules. It beats the purpose of this game."

And Lisa Cuddy outsmarted him. Again and again. "No, it beats _you_ because you didn't think of it first. Let's see the Benjamin babies, House."

Squinting his eyes at her, House almost childishly voiced his frustration, "Oh, you are soooo gonna go down Cuddy because of this. Face forward."

"Dream on. I got the Fort Knox, right here." Cuddy said cockily as she smiled to herself. Making sure he was aware of it she lovingly patted the neatly stashed bills on the floor next to her.

"Mark my words." House said and slowly got up. Limping around the apartment he collected all the secret money stashes and dejectedly came back, handing her close to two thousand dollars. "Here. And get that smug smirk off of your face before I take it down."

"Are you threatening me?" Cuddy asked as the unbelievable amount of happiness, amusement, arousal – all in one, started tingling in her toes, moving slowly up her body. For some reason she felt free. Free to love him, for the first time in her life.

"No. I am just contemplating your next dare." House replied, refusing to look at her. He was pissed at her. For beating him. For taunting him. For being there and not being his. He hissed under breath but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Take your time." Cuddy replied confidently with a small chuckle and got up. Swaying her hips seductively, and knowing exactly what kind of response she was eliciting from House, she walked into the kitchen to get more beer.

And it was all it took. One sway of her hips and his brain started simmering with epiphanies, plans, ideas. He quickly got up, grabbing his cane, and silently followed her, making sure she didn't hear him. When she was close to the island counter he purposefully coughed, making her turn around immediately, somewhat startled. But before she could move away from the counter, he cornered her against it, placing both of his hands on the cold tile that covered it. He made sure he didn't touch her. That was the deal.

House stood at arm's length, but she could feel the heat of his body. Cuddy could have moved away if she had wanted to, but she found that she was satisfied to remain where she was, wondering what he was up to. She looked into his deep aquamarine eyes, seeing a determination there she had not seen in a long time. The resolve coming from the previously called cowardly diagnostician was not only unexpected, but highly intriguing. And more than a little tantalizing. And his scent, it was so arousing to the nerves in her brain. It enveloped her, breaking all her defenses, shattering all her walls. It hung in the air around him like an aura and a promise.

House looked back into her wide cerulean irises, the windows of her soul he loved so much, and then looked up and down her body that was now lightly covered in sprinkles of sweat. She was only wearing her charcoal yoga pants and a flimsy sports-bra, so obviously aroused beyond imagination yet he couldn't fathom what was going through her head right now. All he knew that it was all or nothing now. Taking a labored breath, House allowed the electricity of his words to ionize the air around them.

"I dare you…" House announced haughtily as he moved closer, removing his hands from the counter tiles around her. Their bodies were not yet touching, but Cuddy could feel the sparks sizzling between them. When he finally finished his tormenting sentence, her lips slowly came apart, letting a small cry of anticipation out, "…to make love to me, Lisa."

* * *

**A/N**

*Well, **Andie** is back and I am ecstatic. That means more inspiration and continuation of both _Indecent Proposal_ and _True Lies_. I hope you are happy, too. **Nikki**


	8. Ice & Honey, part one

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 8~

"I dare you…" House announced haughtily as he moved closer, removing his hands from the counter tiles around her. Their bodies were not yet touching, but Cuddy could feel the electricity sizzling between them. When he finally finished his tormenting sentence, her lips slowly same apart, letting a small cry of anticipation out, "…to make love to me, Lisa."

For a while Cuddy just stood there, speechless and motionless. She wasn't sure if he was joking or not; if it was a silly dare or a body-to-body yearning desire. Slightly fidgeting in her spot and grabbing her only bracelet on the right hand she attempted to calm down, to harness the storm of emotions raging in her. She wanted him to be serious, she needed him to mean it and yet the only way to know was to ask. Steadying her breath she probed his gaze with her piercing blue eyes and almost whispered, a slight disbelief dripping from her question. "Make love to you?"

When he didn't respond but only slightly tilted his head to get a better look of her face, she pushed farther, "Is that what you want?"

House remained silent but inched himself a bit closer to her, transforming the years of desire into the scorching heat that was bubbling between them. Her overwhelming closeness and pure tantalizing scent rendered him verbally impotent although he wanted to yell _yes_ on top of his lungs. Maybe leaving it to her was the best option because if she made the move he could be sure; of her and of himself.

Peeling her gaze from him in embarrassment, Cuddy looked at the tip of her bare feet, concentrating on nothing but her own breathing. They had gone this far and to be rejected like this meant yet another failure in her life. But, she decided, she was not going down without a decent fight.

"House…" Cuddy started, still looking down at her feet. Finally taking a labored breath, she brought her eyes back in line with his, and somewhat seriously asked, "…do you _want _me to pay this one?"

She would have accepted anything, a _yes_ or _no_, a nod or headshake, even a smirk. But he remained silent, scraping the air around them with shallow uneven breaths. The fact that he refused to grace her with a decent answer meant that it was still a game for him and that she should know better than to involve emotions in it. However, the tragedy of the moment was that she actually wanted him so badly that all games and bets were off. She would give him all that money back for a simple nod of his head.

Sighing dejectedly she realized how desperate she was and decided to salvage whatever was left of her wounded pride. Focusing to the left she searched for an escape route towards the living room and when she realized that was the only way to break this awkward silence, she slightly pushed past him and started walking. Her shoulders involuntarily shrugged in defeat and her eyes started glistening with tears. He just had this immeasurable power over her; to poke in the right places, hurt and unglue irrevocably.

And that was it. That was how this night ended. Ingloriously bitter, just like the taste of defeat in her mouth. However, Cuddy didn't count on the fact that for House this night was far from over. In one quick move he dropped his cane and with his right hand grabbed her left, as she was passing by him. With all the force of their little kitchen universe he spun her around and claimed her lips, stealing the breath from her body. Pushing her against the island counter, his hands found and tightened around her waist, and she allowed it, even moaned her pleasure out at the act. His tongue sought access within her mouth, and she gave it willingly, just like she gave all of her to him. His hand left her waist and traveled to her cheek, then down to her arms, his hand touching, feeling the warm skin beneath it. Her hand left the safety of his neck and went almost immediately to his hair. She ran her fingers through the short, silver tresses, enjoying their feeling against her hand.

When they broke their kiss to breathe, he settled his forehead against her, never wanting to lose contact from her skin. "Lisa," he breathed her name, wonder, awe and desire laced deep within his voice. Her name on his lips made her shiver and she brought her lips up again, desiring to be kissed, over and over again.

Bending forward, he claimed her lips again with the full force of his desire. His mouth molded to hers and he stroked with his tongue, letting her taste fill his senses. Like water to a desert nomad, she brought him to life again after years of dry, barren existence. Tongues sparred, coaxed, seduced, savoring for a long, magical moment.

When they peeled apart for a brief second, he shared a shaky breath before his hand gripped her buttock to tug her into his groin, tearing more tortured, hungry sounds from her against her will. She didn't want to seem too desperate, too wanton, but it was as if she had never known the meaning of those words, never been taught by her mother to fear the power of a man's touch.

She smiled at him, her lips almost swollen with the imprint of his mouth. She raised her hand and ran her fingers over his stubble, barely restraining her labored breathing.

Cuddy touched the stubble nearest to his mouth, and then continued until she was running her finger over his bottom lip. "So…" she breathed, before she moved forward to replace her finger with her lips. She kissed the two sides of his mouth before she took in his lips between hers and gently bit. "…that was a…" She wanted to finish her earlier question with a cocky remark, babbling incoherently into his lips, but he was faster to shut her up. This time without whiny protests.

And then their mouths met again, hot, hungry little kisses that were unlike any he had experienced before, yet like what he had always imagined them to be. Her lips were soft, sweet and incredibly invigorating, like sipping honey all throughout. Filing that thought away in his brain that never rested he continued to kiss her passionately, almost greedily, oblivious to the moans escaping his own throat. Her little whimpers, her little gasps were like wine to him; water to his parched mouth. She was thoroughly addicting… totally intoxicating, and he felt he could drink from her forever.

She ran her fingers over his arms, enjoying the feel of hard flesh beneath her touch. She had run volumes and volumes of secret fantasies of House holding her like this, but never quite _like_ this. In her imagination, she was loved, yes… but in her opinion reality was always so much better. She reveled in the feeling of his hands, of his mouth all over her, burning her, loving her. Boldly, he worked his way under her sports bra, tugging it up and pulling it over her head, tossing the flimsy material that hid her magnificent body from his famished eyes.

And then he locked his desire-filled orbs with hers, silently asking for permission. He wanted her to be absolutely sure of what was about to happen. It was carnally simple yet emotionally complex. He needed to know if she was in this as deep as he was, ready to drown in her without looking back, void of all doubts.

Silently she gave him what he needed to know. She tugged on his shirt and pulled him back to her mouth, her fingers trembling as she fumbled with the buttons. Freeing himself from it, House smirked devilishly against her mouth while his impatient right hand slid between them, skimming the underside of her breasts. Only when she let a wild moan he gently pushed her back against the counter, urging her to brace herself. Then unhurriedly, savoring her naked torso with his eyes, he cupped her breasts in his large hands, working his thumbs over her nipples, teasingly slow.

Abandoning her mouth he moved to her neck, nuzzling hungrily under her ear and gently biting her jugular vein that was pulsing harder and harder with each kiss he bestowed on her skin. Then he trailed his kisses down her neck, lingering for a moment at the junction of her neck and shoulder, inhaling her scent and the taste of her skin.

Soft little whimpers arose from her throat and while she was caught up in one, he spread her legs with his left knee and nested himself there; where he always belonged – between her thighs.

"Wrap your arms around my neck…" he ordered into her skin, still leaving a small army of kisses on her collarbone, making her shiver with pure, unrestrained desire. When she finally registered his request, Cuddy wrapped herself around him, inhaling him closer, melting her bare skin into his.

House quickly wrapped his hands around her waist and hoisted her upward until she sat on the countertop, legs clutched around his hips and head bent in anticipation. She had no idea what his intentions were but she was definitely eager to find out. Fearing he would discover just how much she was aroused Cuddy decided to keep her gaze lowered while he enjoyed the fully exposed sight of her; flushed, desirable and somewhat shy. His Lisa.

He leaned in and snuck his head under hers, stealing a small peck on her lips in an attempt to relax her, to reassure her that what they were doing was essentially right and very much needed, and that they should have done it a long time ago. When she smiled at him he proceeded to her chest.

Her breasts were now at the same level with his mouth, and House quickly took advantage of that fact. He cupped her breasts with both hands and held them up for his mouth to devour. His tongue rubbed lightly over each nipple before nibbling them with full force, driving her to tangle her fingers in his hair, drawing him closer. Her nipples puckered, responding by swelling and flushing and aching for more and her muscles tightened in arousal. That man was driving her insane and God only knew that she was not going to last much longer.

When a strangled groan slipped her throat House immediately went back to her mouth to extinguish her moans with his lips. When he finally succeeded and she matched his own tantalizing kissing rhythm, he gently tugged on her yoga pants and requested over her lips, "Lie down and close your eyes."

Unable to speak and still catching her breath Cuddy leaned back and looked at him wide-eyed, slightly arching an eyebrow. Feeling her indecisiveness and fear from the unknown, he bent forward and started placing kisses from her bellybutton up, gently pushing her in the desired horizontal position. When he reached that hollow place between her collar bones, kissing it gently and devilishly sticking his tongue in, she was already sprawled on the countertop, oblivious to the coldness of the surface under her bare back.

"Close you eyes, Lisa…" he whispered into her skin and steadied himself back on his feet, admiring the length of her luscious body in front of him. When she did what he had asked of her, he added, "…and trust me."

* * *

**A/N**

*First of all, I apologize for the extended wait. It seems just about everything went wrong in the last week. My internet router got scorched by a thunder, my laptop power cable died for some inexplicable reason and private stuff kept accumulating until they finally exploded. I guess it was _my_ time to obey the postulates of Murphy's Law. **Nikki**

**This is my birthday gift to Andie. Parabéns :) Both Part I and Part II (coming Fri or Sat)


	9. Ice & Honey, part two

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

**Mature Content**

~Chapter 9~

"Close you eyes, Lisa…" he whispered into her skin and steadied himself back on his feet, admiring the length of her luscious body in front of him. When she did what he had asked of her, he added, "…and trust me."

All these years she had trusted him with her life and now it was the time to trust him with her heart. Giving into his touch Cuddy realized the great paradox of life – she was never so vulnerable than when she trusted him but if she couldn't trust him there was no way she could ever love him. Closing her eyes she realized she already had done both.

Hooking his fingers onto her waistband House gently tugged the yoga pants down and, with a small help from Cuddy lifting her butt in the air, he finally peeled them off. Gazing down from her exposed knees over her delicate femininity to her rich bosom, House felt his arousal straining against his zipper. _Was it the evidence that she didn't lie about her Brazilian or the soft glow of her skin under his touch?_ - he couldn't tell but the sight in front of him was the purest carnal heaven there was.

Placing two small kisses on her knees he provoked Cuddy to grasp the sides of the countertop in one quick move, drawing a quick smile of satisfaction from his lips. "You are absolutely beautiful," he said, closing his palms against her hips and slowly stroking down her sides. Lowering his lips to the spot just under her bellybutton, House watched her breasts swell and her nipples harden again and her skin flush with arousal, trying to decide where exactly he wanted to start.

Seconds later Cuddy heard the fridge open and shut but refrained from opening her eyes. There was something so tantalizing and erotic in the wait, she decided and relaxed further in her spot, still keeping her thighs somewhat together.

She whimpered when he then traced her strawberry shaped lips with an ice cube, leaving them cold and tingly in its wake before he claimed them hungrily, desperately wanting to lick the moisture off her lips. Tracing the cube down her jaw, over her neck to her breasts he resumed his previous course of seemingly slowly devouring her body, one kiss-nip-lick at the time. Her brain was no longer able to think rational thoughts, she was awash in sensation. She wanted to beg, plead with House to end her torment; her molten core was on fire with need, the ice teasing her body only heightened her lusts.

Cuddy was desperate to come and House knew it and reveled in the knowledge. He could see how all the muscles in her body were tensed and how her thighs already began to tremble, bringing those defense administrative walls down. Her need was so strong that her body exclusively focused on finding relief. Cuddy was moaning and whimpering nonstop now and her fists had been clenched around the edge of the kitchen counter and not letting go for the last several minutes.

Reaching her bellybutton, House nested the melting ice cube there, waiting it to completely dissolve against her hot sizzling skin. With the other hand he reached for another ice cube and started tracing it down, across her abdomen to her partially hidden femininity. Leaning forward he sucked the moisture out of her bellybutton and gently spread her legs, encountering very little resistance. Cuddy had almost surrendered to him and that caused his chest to inflate with unknown pride.

His fingers parted her slit and he slowly traced the ice cube around her opening. With all of her will, her arms tensing as she gripped the countertop in a white-knuckled clench, she fought the simultaneous need to arch both into and away from the cold cube that wreaked cold fire on her sensitive flesh. Instead, she held still as much as she could, channeling her physical needs to move through her whimpering moans and cries. Her teeth bit into the swollen lips in pure desperation and lust. He enjoyed the sight of her struggling with the overwhelming desire.

Pushing her legs farther apart, he watched as she quit breathing altogether. Then he traced the melting ice cube over her molten quivering flesh. She was almost sobbing now, doing her best not to beg for relief, but her body was practically screaming for it. Cuddy was poised on the edge, ready to fall at the slightest touch.

Abandoning the ice cube and using his thumb, he parted the lips of her sex, spending a moment simply gazing at her, breathing her scent, for once unaffected by scents other than what was naturally her. This was what he was addicted to, what he had been unsuccessfully trying to forget for decades now, her scent - tangy and sweet and undeniably Lisa.

And then his long awaited touch came, unexpectedly sending thunderbolts through her nerve endings. Cuddy bucked against his fingers as they pushed deep inside her. House rhythmically plunged his fingers in and out of her, twisting, curling, and exploring every inch inside her trembling body. Her orgasm came quickly and fiercely, leaping up through the base of her spine, engorging all her senses. Her entire body contracted around his fingers as her orgasm came crashing over her in wave after wave of pleasurable spasms. Her mouth opened and a cry of passion came from deep in her throat as every muscle in her body stiffened with ecstasy. "Oh God…Greg," she cried out loud and without self-restraint. Her lips contorted around his name as her body vibrated against the countertop like a harp.

As a pulsing heat swept through her shuddering body Cuddy's moans and whimpers embroidered the thick air around them and House quickly decided to silence her with his lips. Kissing her was the most brilliant feeling in the world, and knowing she enjoyed it as much as he did only served to add fuel to the already raging fire.

As she collapsed against the surface, her body boneless and quivering with aftershocks, he kept her tightly in his arms. His oral ministrations were gentle and light, knowing she was too sensitive for more. However, he had no intentions of letting her off the hook and continued lapping up the veritable current of luscious juices that poured from her tongue and lips. "Don't move and keep your eyes closed," he said, grinning against her flesh and nipping her left nipple, making her whole body jerk in response. Then he limped back to the living room, picked up the honey bottle from the floor and set the CD player on repeat, playing only one song – _Your body is a wonderland_, by John Mayer.

Cuddy smiled to herself as the first notes started filling the room around them; she was in heaven. And if the second part of his little _game_ was going to be as good as the first one, who was she to complain? She heard him walk back slowly into the kitchen and she braced herself for more excitement, still coming down from her high. This time, however, House decided to play around a little, just to see how much control she was willing to give up in the name of being shamelessly vocal. "Truth or Dare, Cuddles?" House whispered into her ear as he soundlessly swiveled the honey bear bottle in his hand.

"Truth," she mumbled eagerly feeling both vulnerable and excited at the same time. She had no clue what she was agreeing to but somehow it didn't matter.

Cuddy whimpered as she felt a drop of honey hit her lips and then started steadily flowing down her chin. Sticking her tongue out, she moaned saucily. The rich honey flavor quickly exploded against her tasting buds as House's lips worked diligently on spreading it around her mouth.

Ungluing his lips from hers, House provocatively asked, "Do you want me?"

A small unintelligible whimper left Cuddy's throat as she wiggled in her spot impatiently. It was a sound that bordered with both shyness and desperation but House decided that such an answer was not satisfying at all. The girl he remembered used to be way more vocal than that and he was prepared to do just about anything to drag that nature back to surface.

Squeezing a hefty amount of honey around her nipples and on her sternum he put his devilish plan to work. Lowering his head, House excitedly closed his lips around her left nipple, sucking rhythmically as his tongue laved and swirled around the distended flesh until it gave up its entire applied flavor. "Let me hear it, Cuddy," he hummed into her skin as the tip of his tongue teased her skin tantalizingly slow. "Say it."

"Ohhhh God! I do..." Cuddy cried out and arched her back with an undeniable attempt to melt into his touches and licks as much as possible.

"You do what?" House asked cockily, gently biting each nipple and applying more and more honey as her worked his way down her body.

When the sweet nectar hit her bellybutton and started running slowly down her abdomen, Cuddy suddenly lost her compass and wantonly hissed "I ... God," she stuttered, shivering from pure ecstasy of his tormenting touches "...I want you…"

House hummed the lyrics of the song against her skin which in turn started resonating back in ripples of passion and unhidden desire. He reveled in the knowledge he could affect her like this, rendering her putty and willing to belong to him completely. "...and you want me to do _what_ to you?"

Cuddy wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly but she mumbled an unintelligible answer anyway. Her lips trembled just like the rest of her as her body went through a metamorphosis of belonging fully to another human being. A human being she loved and desired beyond comprehension. Failing to understand her incomprehensible yet highly seductive murmurs, House scooted closer to her face and brought his right ear to her lips. "...didn't hear it, Cuddy. What do you want me to do to you?"

He determinately trailed his hands down her body, smudging the golden nectar against her skin and from time to time licking it off of his fingers. The erotic sounds of him dabbing at his fingers just heightened her need to be licked, sampled, tasted. She wanted him to taste all of her, with no reservations. Cuddy squealed into his ear, "Lick me..." she started, gulping down her own saliva and trying to catch steady breath, "...clean."

What sounded like an innocent demand in her brain, to lick her clean of all the excess honey on her body, House turned in the most tormenting body experience known to man, or woman in this case.

Squeezing a bit more of the golden nectar on her hips, he smiled complacently and asked, "Like a red cherry lollipop?" The image of a red cherry lollipop in his mouth immediately popped in her mind and she wondered how many times she had wished to be that red treasonous candy; to be savored by his tongue and his lips, day and night. And now, sprawled in front of him, House was offering exactly that. A bit too eagerly, Cuddy cried out, "Yes!"

"And what's the magic word, Cuddles?" House teased, pushing the boundaries of her control farther. There was nothing sexier to his ears than vocal and pleading Lisa Cuddy writhing in his hands. His self-control suddenly became all too demanding and almost impossible. She was ungluing _him_ both emotionally and physically.

"Please....Greg. Please" Cuddy pleaded in a barely audible voice, gasping between cries and whimpers as he buried his tongue in her bellybutton, lapping the honey and kissing her taut skin. He refrained from touching her femininity but the dripping, slowly crawling honey between her thighs was driving her insane. She was delirious and on the verge, again.

The scent of her arousal was wafting above all other smells and House had to stay himself, keep to his original plan, though more than anything he wanted to say _to hell with the seduction_ and bury his face in her core. He was addicted to the taste of her. Just the smell of her juices set his mouth watering and he could tell she was hot enough that they were free flowing now.

"Oh, my little cherry lollipop," House said endearingly as he nested himself between her thighs and started writing _'mine'_ across her Mound of Venus in honey script. "Open your eyes. I want you to see how I savor my favorite candy."

She opened her eyes and saw him gazing at her in admiration. His eyes were filled with a wide range of emotions and it suddenly felt too overwhelming for her as if her brain had been oxygen deprived for minutes. The image of him holding a bottle of honey above her, ready to savor her, please her, torment her was extremely sexy and sensual but she could no longer keep her eyes willingly open. Taking a long strained breath she fluttered her eyelashes and threw her head back, in anticipation.

Drawing a honey arrow towards her throbbing nub and licking lightly just the tip of it, House provocatively asked, "Where do you want my tongue Cuddy?"

His name spilled from her lips in a voice that was broken, submitted, husky and undeniably dripping with oncoming orgasm, "I...oh God, Greg."

House was relentless in his passionate demands as he added more honey to her quivering flesh. The corners of his mouth curled into a wicked grin as he pressed a small kiss against her skin, "Tell me. Let me hear what you want. Where do you want it?"

Cuddy yelped like a wild animal and gripped the countertop edges harder, draining all the blood from her fingers. Her body was begging for another, stronger release and her hips involuntarily thrust upward, to meet his lips. "Please... right there..."

House groaned as her pleading words set his body on fire. He licked the honey from inside her thighs and then slowly invaded her swollen, silken lips. Up and down, he licked and savored her, tasting her sweetness. His hands ran up and down the length of her legs, feeling the silkiness of her skin. "Like this?" House asked as the soft blade of his tongue opened her dewy folds so he could taste her liquid arousal. His lips closed over her hooded flesh, branding her with his heated breath, claiming her as his own.

"Oh God, yessssssss!" Cuddy squealed as her skin came alive and a wave of desire traveled onward and upward through her body.

"Mmmmm, my candy Lisa..." House murmured against her molten core, riding the waves of her pleasure and unbelievable self-restraint. However, he knew that her self-restraint was not going to last long and that her vocal cords were about to give up on her nobly.

Cuddy lost and relinquished control of her body at the first gentle tug of House's teeth on her throbbing clit. Her head fell to the side and her mouth went wide open and panting as her hands gripped the sides, fighting to keep her orgasm bottled as long as possible. At the second tug he slid his hot tongue in her, lapping both her juices and dripping honey. Cuddy started chanting his name in an urgent whispered prayer, "Greg, Greg, Greg…"

At the third tug of his lips, tongue and teeth, her world splintered. Her body arched high off the countertop, thrusting her core into his mouth as she came screaming, "Greeeeg!" Her heels dug into his back, supporting her tautly strung body as she helplessly convulsed and ground herself into his face. She involuntarily pointed her toes, then let them curl, tilted her hips, her pelvis, toward his sweet, tormenting mouth. Her orgasm was furiously fast and she wanted to hold on to it, to make it last forever; to belong to him every minute of her high-strung existence. As she rode her second orgasm that night, which was incomparably more powerful than the first one, her fingers fell into his hair. She gripped his grayish fuses tightly and completely forgot to hold back; she forgot about the thin walls and howled her own siren wail and then started laughing because she couldn't help it. It was heavenly delicious.

He hurried to her side and crashed his lips, teeth, and tongue against her mouth, prolonging her agony and her pleasure. As she rode the remnants of the intoxicatingly cresting waves crashing through her body, House lifted her into his embrace, rocking her gently. She lowered her head against his shoulder, wrapping herself completely around his body, gluing them together.

"It still fits." House said softly as she found the crook of his neck and nuzzled against him. She smiled contently and placed a small kiss under his ear, electrifying his already firing nerve endings.

"Greg…" she said whimpering, her vocal cords rasp and hoarse, "…I don't think I can stand on my feet."

He laughed flamboyantly and she felt his body vibrate against hers in pure happiness. Then he placed her head between his palms and dwelled deep into her beautiful cerulean eyes before claiming her lips in a juicy, rich kiss. "Then it's a good thing I am not planning to have you stand on your feet for the rest of the night."

_You want love, we'll make it, swim in a deep sea of blankets, take all your big plans and break 'em, this is bound to be a while…_

…_your body is a wonderland…_

* * *

**A/N**

*Thank you all for great reviews. My humble heart appreciates them very much. **Nikki**

**Andie, this is the second part of your birthday present. *grins*


	10. Explanation to readers

**Dear Readers of **_**True Lies**_** and **_**Indecent Proposal**_,

Thank you all for your support emails and private messages requesting and urging me to keep writing. Well, the good news is, **I haven't given up** on my writing. These two stories are very dear to me and, through them, I have met and worked with some extremely talented and wonderful people. To cut my soliloquy short and to make you all happy, I just wanted to let you know that there has been a valid reason for my absence (deep personal and professional problems) and that I should be going back to writing soon, along with Andie, my TL partner in crime.

In terms of the story layout, _True Lies_ has about 20-25 chapters left (as mapped) and _Indecent Proposal_ either 3 or 4. Your reviews/feedback and support were always my greatest driving force and I hope you will continue to offer it.

Yours truly,

**Miss Cuddles**


	11. Boys and Girls

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

**Mature Content**

~Chapter 10~

"Greg…" she said slowly, her vocal cords rasp and hoarse, "…I don't think I can stand on my feet."

He laughed flamboyantly and she felt his body vibrate against hers in pure happiness. Then he placed her head between his palms and dwelled deep into her beautiful cerulean eyes before claiming her lips in a juicy, rich kiss. "Then it's a good thing I am not planning to have you stand on your feet for the rest of the night."

Cuddy smiled weakly but contently and placed her head back onto his shoulder. Meanwhile, Gregory House contemplated his next steps. The most beautiful woman on earth was in his arms, putty and purring like a kitten but somehow that didn't seem enough. He hadn't given it all to her; body and soul.

His mind was racing at an unbelievable speed, surely more than a thousand miles per second and coherent thoughts were getting together, one after the other. He quickly fished into the pocket of his honey-stained pants, silently opening the medicine bottle and popping two Vicodin effortlessly; he needed a lot of pain-free strength for what he was about to do.

In one single move he lifted her up in his arms, wrapped her bare legs around his torso and slowly carried her into the bathroom. She lightly protested at his strenuous action but all whines and protests went silent as he sat her on the bathroom counter and sealed his lips with hers. She studied him through lust-filled orbs, slightly embarrassed over her total nakedness, as he meticulously worked his magic to fill the tub with hot, steamy water. Then he turned back to her, inviting her over with his eyes, allowing her to read his soul for the first time in decades.

He was there again…every single time her world came crashing down around her, for better or for worse, he was there to pick up the pieces and help her glue the world together. With his actions or with his lips; well, she preferred the latter one. Seconds later, House closed the distance between them, in two unforced limps, studying her, waving a bottle of something that looked more like Lysol than a bottle of bath cream. As he towered above her lean body Cuddy naively expected another wave of passionate kisses and instinctively closed her eyes.

"Come on, boss," House said in a semi-serious tone and Cuddy felt him lift her limp body into his strong arms again. She quickly opened her eyes and met his provocative blue gaze. "Let's get you clean and scrubbed and ready to go!"

"Go where?" she automatically asked but deep down, in the pit of her stomach, she knew what he was up to. "Put me down!" Cuddy demanded with an outburst of laughter as he carried her to the tub and held her over the foaming bath.

"Gently or with a splash?" House cockily asked, raising one eyebrow. His lips were twitching in sheer amusement.

"Don't you dare, House! Gently, please!" Cuddy added with a fake annoyance, and then almost nervously explained, "Otherwise the tidal wave, a result of the Archimedes principle of displacement, will engulf the entire bathroom and possibly leak to your poor next-door neighbor," Cuddy concluded, examining the level of the foamy water conspicuously.

"Well my dear Archimedes, you must know then that the volume of water pushed out equals the mass of the object submerged and that is, of course, largely due to your oversized ass, no matter what you say…" House provoked flirtatiously but Cuddy interrupted once again.

"House!"

"You're no fun!" He announced with a pout and lowered her slowly into the bath.

"I know," she said. "That's why you love me." Cuddy wishfully said and quickly closed her eyes, disappearing beneath the foamy water.

"Wrong!" House yelled in a mockingly annoyed voice through all the foam and water, trying to reach her ears.

"Wrong?" Cuddy questioned curiously as she emerged, blowing foam from her nose.

"W-r-o-n-g!" House confirmed, spelling each letter slowly. It sometimes infuriated him how well she knew him. He wanted to tell her, to scream it on top of his lungs but simply couldn't. Words, in his world, meant so little. Instead he hesitated, annoyance and some sort of primal fear warring on his features. Then, with a resolved expression he knelt down beside the bathtub and kissed her. Deep, yearning, passionate kiss…full of hope and full of promise. Holding all the answers she needed yet failed to recognize.

Cuddy acquiesced him for the space in a heart beat and then tried to push him back a little, with a fake sulk over the unanswered question; or precisely unconfirmed assumption that he loved her. Instinctively and ever so childishly Cuddy hit the water's surface as hard as she could. Liquid and yellowish, pine scented foam splashed upwards into their faces and House jerked back in surprise.

Cuddy stared at him almost guiltily, his hair and cheeks dripping wet, a crest of foam floating on his eyelashes. Her lips twitched. His sharp aquamarines glowered at her.

Seconds later the cool and calculated hospital administrator burst out laughing, his scathing comment about her apparent lack of maturity lost in the hilarity of his appearance. She splashed him again, adequately wetting his shirt and his visibly tightening jeans.

He tried to ward off the small fountain of water, overbalanced, and fell on his ass with a loud thump. By the time he had risen to his feet again, Lisa Cuddy was in stitches, her contagious laughter echoing off of the bathroom tiles like the bells of Notre Dame.

For a moment House tried to keep his expression stern and disapproving, but before long he heaved a tragic sigh and resigned himself to her silliness. To Cuddy's surprise he kicked off his tennis shoes before joining her in the bathtub, his t-shirt and jeans eagerly soaking up the warm water.

Amidst her astonished sputtering he reached for the soap and shampoo and settled down in between her thighs, his back almost leaning against her.

"Khm...you do realize that you are still fully dressed, right?" she ventured in between amused chuckles.

"These clothes needed to be washed anyway." His comment was rendered in a sarcastic deadpan tone of voice as he opened the tabs again and bent forward to run some more hot water.

"So washing your clothes while bathing is you idea of multitasking?" she teased and arched backwards, pulling him against her.

"I can add a thing or two," he flirtatiously said turning around and making his way between her breasts towards her mouth. "I am that good."

House laughed as she grabbed his hair and pulled him down to her lips, their impatient hands roving over each other. "Sooooo full of yourself," she half-moaned and half-muttered as one of his hands clasped her breast and she writhed under him. He continued to touch her body until she gasped and shuddered beneath him, rolling her eyes back in pleasure.

"I am…" House admitted with a mischievous grin then presumptuously asked "…but the question is why aren't you?"

"What?" Cuddy looked down at his eyes, confused. He was resting his chin on her breastbone and boyishly smirking at her with flickering amazement in his eyes. His restless fingers were playing with her nipples, as impatiently as he was awaiting her answer.

"Full of myself." House answered plainly, absorbing the shock on her face.

"Full of…" Cuddy instantaneously choked on her words.

"Me, Cuddy. Boys and girls. Birds and bees. Remember?" Her flushing face tugging the corners of his lips into a naughty smile. "It's all a game to you, isn't it?"

"No." Cuddy protested. Those important matters of heart were never a game to her because she never knew how to play them and when it came to Gregory House, she always lost them.

"Then ask me." House insisted.

"House, I…" She was blushing and felt intoxicated with the sound of her own stuttering voice that was to render capitulation one more time that evening.

"Ask me."

Cuddy looked away and focused on the bathroom tiles as if she was counting them; as if they were going to give her the much needed strength to ask the man she adored with all her being to make love to her. Turning slowly and taking a deep, labored breath she leaned over and saucily whispered into his ear.

"Greg, make love to me."

* * *

**A/N ***Hello back. Thank you for your patience.


	12. Mazel Tov

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

**Mature Content**

~Chapter 11~

Cuddy looked away and focused on the bathroom tiles as if she was counting them; as if they were going to give her the much needed strength to ask the man she adored with all her being to make love to her. Turning slowly and taking a deep, labored breath she leaned over and saucily whispered into his ear.

"Greg, make love to me."

"I thought you'd never ask, boss!" House teasingly said as he pulled her out of the bathtub and led her to his bedroom. Seconds later he pressed her naked, shivering, wet body against the first available wall, slamming the door behind them in a hurry. She could feel his hardness and she pushed against him rhythmically, watching his reaction, knowing it made him crazy.

"Do you like this shirt?" Cuddy asked and nonchalantly eyed the soaked garment wrapping his masculine torso.

She traced her fingers along its collar. It was an old cotton one, probably dating from the med school times. He had a habit of wearing old, worn-out t-shirts both at home and, as her greatest nightmare, at work. "Eeh." House squeezed out a labored breath and shrugged.

She grasped each side of the shirt and yanked it with full force. Seams unstitched instantly, with broken threads flying around, and the ragged cloth fell to the ground without any sound. House hissed and stared at her in awe. Cuddy pressed her flushed face to his chest, and started kissing him hungrily, nipping and nuzzling every inch of bare skin as if her life depended on it. She was seducing him; making him hers; marking her territory with each kiss she stamped on his taut skin. And he loved it; every single second of it.

She pressed harder and harder against him as placed his sweaty hand on her naked back. Her skin felt as soft as he had known it would be. Warmth flooded through him - that alien feeling of peace and happiness finally finding its port of call. House was only in his jeans and knew if she moved one inch closer she would become _fully_ aware of the physical and emotional effect she had on him. She was about to find out and that both scared him and excited him. House took a long breath and let his fingers enjoy the silky feeling of her back as he claimed her lips desperately, only to catch his breath again and look deep into her eyes, making sure that she understood there was no going back. When their eyes met and her blue irises smiled at him he realized he had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted Lisa Cuddy.

Cuddy's swollen lips were inviting him again, practically begging to be kissed. For several seconds, he gazed at her admiringly. Then he bent his head and captured her lips with his. Softly, at first, she responded to his kiss, then she threw her arms around his neck and returned the kiss full force. He ran his tongue across her lips until they parted and invited his entrance. His tongue did a dance with hers. He inhaled the wonderful scent of her while he tasted her. He wanted more of her; more than she gave on the kitchen counter. He wanted to explore every inch of her body with his tongue, his lips and his fingers. He wanted to melt into her as the heat within him grew. But more than anything he wanted to give himself to her. Fully.

In one, almost practiced move, he peeled them off the wall and brought them crushing to his bed; Cuddy against his chest again. She was on top of him, scratching his back and pulling him toward her, their bodies riding the passionate wave in unison, beautifully synchronized. She bit his lip as he pinned her fervently against the white sheets. Cuddy was delicate but there was a raging volcano in her and the fact that he was releasing that earth-shattering power from her brought a proud smile to his face.

Impatiently Cuddy removed House's hands from around her and placed them on the front of his jeans. She slowly started unzipping them, asking the permission with her eyes at the same time. It wasn't in her nature to grapple for dominance but she had yearned for this man for too long to wait any longer. God only knew how much she wanted him. Body and soul. But as the jeans started sliding down his thighs treasonously Cuddy recognized his fear and nervousness and the utter need to hide his scar. She decided to respect it since his physical disability was about acceptance. His acceptance of himself, in her eyes.

House thanked her silently with a simple nod thinking that never on this earth he would have gotten this chance in the first place. Pushing her gently against the mattress again he swore to himself he was not going to blow it. Not this time. Cuddy encouraged him in silence, letting him take the lead and allow him to do what ever he wanted to her.

Hesitantly, he put his hand on her breast. She moaned in approval. House kissed her shoulders then lowered his head to her chest. He kissed her nipple once, then again. Finally, feeling the unbelievable tension in his ever visible manhood, he opened his mouth and began to suck on them. Cuddy's lower body jerked while he moved from one nipple to the other.

He placed his hand on her thigh, trying to still her then trailed his hand up, brushing it over her fully erect nub. She whimpered into the darkness. He looked up at her as if asking for permission. Cuddy grabbed his hand, placing it back where it belonged. House was amazed, yet again, by the sheer flow of her juices; a physical evidence of her need for him. He felt as if he was going to make love to a woman for the first time in his life.

He watched as Cuddy moaned and threw her hand back staring at the ceiling in ecstasy. On instinct, he abandoned her silky, luscious breasts and dipped his head between her legs, giving her femininity a hard lick then he latched on, lapping on her sweet, womanly juices. She was in heaven. Honestly, she wasn't even sure if she was still alive.

House watched as she floated on the clouds, eyes rolled back, biting her bottom lip, clenching her fists around the bedding, rendering her knuckles bloodless. He continued to lick and suck, savoring the taste of her on his lips. He poured out his well-hidden love and devotion into every kiss and lick of her center like the way he had longed to kiss her mouth all these years. Cuddy pleaded in a barely audible voice, gasping between cries and whimpers, panting uncontrollably as he tasted the very core of her. He felt her legs shake against the sides of his head as her hands held him it in place.

Cuddy wanted to prolong this feeling; she didn't want it over just yet. She wanted her next orgasm to shatter her world in a million brilliant pieces but with him fully inside her. In one gentle move, she pulled him back up to her, feeling his heart beating. It was going a mile a minute. Cuddy allowed her lips to trail down his cheek and to the top of his neck. She felt his Adam's apple move as he gulped and took a deep breath. The sensation of her tongue tailing over his neck gave him a prickly feeling all over, a feeling of pure joy. Her tongue and lips surpassed the rest of his neck and went right to the left side of his collarbone. She sucked on portions of his collarbone until she covered the whole thing. She ran her hands across the rest of his chest and listened to his soft moans of approval, which escaped his lips.

Her lips lingered along in the center of his chest, right between his pecks where it slightly indented. House gently rubbed his hand up the length of her arm. She was driving him wild, beyond the point of rational thinking.

Cuddy trailed her kisses down his chest and slightly shifted them both to the side, limbs entangled. When she reached his nipple, he reeled from the pleasure of her tongue teasing and suckling him. Never had anything touched him more than her actions. He couldn't remember the last time someone had truly made love to _him. _And no one had ever been so thorough. So giving. He sucked his breath in sharply as she reached down between their bodies to touch him.

Her lips blazed a scorching trail down his body. House let his head fall sideways against the tossed pillows as she licked his stomach and swirled her tongue over to his hipbone. Then, to his utter shock, she took him into her mouth. House growled as he cupped her head in his hands and savored the feel of her tongue and mouth swirling around him. Women always had taken from him, none of them had ever given. Not until Lisa.

Her touch shattered the last bit of his will, the last bit of his resistance to her. His entire body shook from the warmth of her actions. With the corner of his eye he cought her smiling up at him. Her smile melted the iceberg off of his heart as she dropped her head and returned to her relentless assault on him.

Detaching herself completely from him Cuddy decided to take a better look of the man she loved and desired so much. She wanted to drink in the full image of _her man_ sprawled naked in front of her, aroused and satisfied. Without wasting any time she teasingly trailed her finger nails down his hips, leaving a peck or two as she went along. When she reached his scar she cupped it lovingly with both hands and leaned over to give it a gentle kiss.

The air around them cracked as House vaulted up, frozen. The well-built tension in his groin immediately subsided and his manhood retreated to its ordinary state, leaving him in almost a septic shock. His face became ice cold and his lips stretched in a thin, threatening line. Harsh realization hit him at the speed of light. He failed as a man. He failed Lisa.

Silently, deep down he cursed himself and his miserable existence; for loving her, for being unprepared, for being scared to let go. All he had to do was just to let her in. He failed royally at accepting himself at face value. Realizing that he had just ruined it all irrevocably he quickly jumped to his feet, turning deaf to her pleads and calls.

She accepted him. He didn't accept himself. As a human being. That was his greatest curse.

Cuddy remained frozen and equally shocked on the still-warm bed. She didn't know how to approach him or reach out. She was afraid that what ever she did would be ultimately be wrong or insufficient. House already closed up. House already ran away from her, physically and emotionally.

Seconds later she heard the door slam violently. And while she didn't fully understand what just had happened, she let him go. In hope he'd come back. In hope he wouldn't throw what they just had, away.

For an hour Cuddy waited patiently in silence. Then she realized he was not coming back. A frustrated string of curses flew from her mouth. She knew he was too humiliated and too proud to come back.

"Damn you, House!" she hissed into the empty room. "Why do you always have to be so goddamn stubborn?"

Wrapping herself tightly in the sheet Cuddy hugged her knees to her chest and tried to regain enough strength to get up. Tears threatened to fall. Every tendon in her body stunned with emotional fatigue. She gave the mattress a hard push and stumbled to her feet. She was not going to feel sorry for herself and, by God, she was not going to let him wallow in his despair. The only way to make him jolt out of his cocoon was to make him angry. And that's exactly what she was about to do.

She collected a stack of dollar bills, amounting to more than five thousand dollars she won from him and placed them under his pillow, as if paying for his hooker services. On a little post-it note she simply wrote '_**Mazel Tov'**_, collected her belongings and left his apartment, hoping that he'd take the bait. That much she knew him. Now she only had to wait for the anger in him to boil enough to confront her. She knew he would.

* * *

**A/N**

*This is _MY_ BIRTHDAY gift to you. Don't throw daggers at me, I only accept nice gifts. So, **Happy Birthday to me** (Dec 21 - Winter Solstice) and enjoy. I promise you House will take the bait and there will be some serious fireworks.


	13. Ego trip

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 12~

**Early Saturday morning, streets of Princeton, NJ**

For hours House drove around in silence, thinking and mulling over what had just happened. He had no guts to face it, or Cuddy for that matter.

There was only one word to describe his miserable state of being. _Humiliation_.

His very prized skill just gave up on him. His manhood. His sexuality.

House shook his head and blew out a labored sigh. He simply couldn't believe it. _All this_ to happen in front of Lisa Cuddy's scrutinizing eyes, at the most inopportune moment. Leaning forward, House rested his forehead on the steering wheel and slowly reexamined his position.

Yes. He overreacted.

Yes. He loved her. (The problem seemed to lie there although he refused to recognize it.)

Yes. He was close to 50, a drug addict with a failing liver. It was bound to happen any day.

Yes. He felt like a total idiot.

Yes. He was human. _However, did she know that?_

No. There was no way he could look her in the eye. Not after tonight.

Still, he wondered if she had left. Pressing on the gas pedal he sped through the Princeton's streets, running a few red lights. It was early Saturday morning, there was no traffic yet and everybody seemed to be sleeping. Except him.

He wandered the streets like the last vagabond, abandoned and lost. He knew she wanted him to stay and talk it over and, if he was honest with himself, he wanted it too. But everyone else lied, so why shouldn't he keep lying to himself?

Seconds later he arrived at the _crime scene_; at the place he so eagerly left almost 4 hours ago. For a moment he sat in the car staring at the apartment's dark windows, warming his fingers in front of the dashboard's heater vents. It was a cold December night, after all.

He was restless and couldn't make up his mind as fast as he would have liked it. Instead he played with the windshield wipers, head lights and radio buttons, prolonging the time before he had to go in. He knew she wasn't there but he just couldn't make himself go there. Somehow, it felt wrong.

When he finally limped into his sanctuary he realized, even through her scent was lingering potently in the air, that she was indeed gone. Somewhat disappointed, House grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed over to his bedroom, to check if she had left for real. Just in case.

_I am such an idiot_, he thought to himself and inhaled deeply the ever-present scent of the woman he loved that still decorated his bed chamber. This night could have ended differently if he hadn't been so stubborn and pigheaded. He definitely wouldn't have been alone and miserable as he was right now.

Not just long ago they were enjoying themselves, drinking, playing games, laughing and making out. The night ahead of them held a lot of promises in it. However, the day he was facing held none. He felt so daft.

Gulping his beer, bottom up, House peeled his shirt off and tossed his overwhelmingly tired body onto the mattress in front of him, hoping that sleep would bring him much-needed peace. However, instead of diving into a peaceful dream he dove into a pile of green dollars bills, which made a rustling sound under him.

House quickly got up, turned the lights on and observed his bed for a moment. Then, making a few steps forward, he picked up her note and read it curiously: _**'Mazel Tov'**_.

Within seconds his face was boiling with rage and his teeth were grinding a juicy curse between them.

"This is low, Cuddy. Even for you." House hissed under breath and started collecting money that his boss generously left under his pillow making him feel like a used prostitute. Even worse, like a failed used prostitute. He examined the note one more time and asked himself if she actually enjoyed herself while writing it or she just used his ammunition against him, to make a point.

Whatever it was, it worked. He was bloody furious and extremely vindictive in that moment.

Without much tolerance for time he picked up the phone and called her home number. He decided he had a word or two to tell her regarding those $5000 but…he bit his lip. No answer. Then he tried her cell. No answer. Then he woke up Wilson, who welcomed him with more than one impolite word, but no success. Cuddy was missing in action.

Then he decided to make a couple house and office calls. His entire Saturday and Sunday were spent chasing Cuddy around Princeton, New Jersey. He checked her office regularly that weekend, every 2 to 3 hours. He passed by her house religiously but the workers were still not finished so she couldn't have moved in. He even personally inspected Wilson's apartment. He was never sure with him; he had hidden tendencies to shield a fugitive. Even his team members. To no avail. Cuddy disappeared from the face of the earth and that made him even more pissed.

That called for revenge. At the one place he knew she would certainly show up and where she felt the most secure.

**Her hospital. Monday. Christmas Day.**

He was ready.

* * *

**A/N** *Thank you all for great birthday wishes. I return my love with the Season's Greetings, wishing you all Merry Christmas. In love. In peace. In prosperity.

**And please review. We are getting close to the story finale and I need to know your sentiments so far.


	14. Trick or Treat

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 13~

**Monday morning, December 25th, Christmas Day  
**

Traffic through Princeton wasn't as bad as Cuddy expected and the holiday lights on the poles and store fronts made her feel as if she were driving through a fairyland. She drove up to the hospital and struggled between a small fleet of cars lined up in front in order to reach her designated parking spot. Her SUV wouldn't fit just anywhere.

To her ultimate shock she realized her parking spot was occupied by none other than Gregory House himself.

Blowing an angry shot of air through her teeth she mumbled to herself. "Looks like I'll have to park illegally right in front of the doors." After quickly fixing the unruly ebony curls and her already perfect administrator outfit she slid out of the car and graciously headed over to the main door.

"Oh God!" Cuddy gasped as she walked in, a vivid horror painting her face. Her eyebrows were drawn together in a painful grimace and her lips formed a threateningly thin line. She felt as if someone just slapped her face, sending her brain cells spinning like a carousel.

The lobby was decorated with red and white lights, garland and giant bouquets full of evergreens and berries but the entire hospital maintenance crew, with all their equipment and manpower, was trying to clean up the 7-foot Christmas tree that happened to be wrapped in wet, high quality toilet paper from top to bottom. Just by looking she figured it was a Sisyphean task. There was no way they could clean it up; wet paper was stubbornly sticking to pine needles. Murderous thoughts had already started sizzling in her mind.

"Ma'am?" a male voice called behind her. Cuddy spun around in confusion. The security guard was coming her way.

"You can't park there." He explained as he instinctively reached for his shoulder radio.

"I know. I only..." Cuddy started while her eyes were fixated on the tree. She was trying to think as fast as she could but nothing was coming to her, except maybe to kill her favorite diagnostician. Slow and torturous death.

Realizing her mouth was open, she gave herself a mental shake and extended her car keys to the guard and with a silent, almost absentminded plead in her eyes she sternly ordered,

"Could you please take care of it?" When she noticed the hired Santa Claus curling in the corner, with his chubby, red face buried in his palms, his posture showing obvious signs of despair, she furiously added under breath, "I need to murder someone!"

With a powerful clack of her stilettos, Cuddy furiously approached the nursing station and almost guiltily yelled at the resident nurses.

"Where is he?" Her voice had a hyena pitch to it and while she could have predicted such retaliation on his part, she was genuinely mortified by his behavior. "Where is House?"

One of the braver nurses quickly pointed to the clinic room number 2. Cuddy leaned on the nurse station, nervously tapping her perfectly manicured fingers along. She was contemplating whether to storm in but instead restrained herself and waited. Second later, sensing the fuss in the lobby, House limped out, dressed like a priest, in a long, black soutane. Holding his hands up high and waving a medical file, he locked his piercing blue gaze with Cuddy's storming stare. Then he cockily exclaimed, masking a devilish grin.

"Strong is the Lord and the power of his might!"

She waited a second before she moved again, sending him a raised eyebrow. It was a telling sign; she was throwing a proverbial glove in his face. For her it meant – _war_. Storming past him, without gracing him with another look, she coldly ordered. "House! In my office. Now!"

Her voice would have chilled just about anybody's blood but his. Gregory House was having a blast and wouldn't have missed the show for anything. A _one-to-one_ with his boss was Gregory House's favorite pastime.

Turning to one of the patients seated in the clinic's waiting room he added before following Cuddy into her office, "The good Lord didn't create anything without a purpose, but female hospital administrators come close."

"House!" Cuddy raised her voice and extended her palm towards the lobby's mess. "Why?" The anger in her voice subsided and turned into something more palpable, more personal.

"Trick or treat, Cuddy!" House decided to keep it on the light note, giving her his best boyish grin. And even though he didn't forget he was still mad at her he decided to play along, tightening her nerve strings. "Oops…wrong holiday!" He finally gasped with a fake, innocent look.

"House I understand you were trying to get back at me but why the Christmas tree? It's a true celebration…" Cuddy started but House cut in, almost in protest,

"Your people killed our Lord Jesus so, really, I don't see a point of you taking a day off to celebrate that."

"I wasn't taking a day off." Cuddy said defensively and sunk into her chair. Sometimes it was pointless arguing with House and this was one of those times.

"Blasphemer."

"Do you know what the holiday season means to these kids? It comes close to a miracle, House and you singlehandedly destroyed it!"

He quickly made a fake disgust face and dismissed her claims with a movement of his hand. "Miracle, shmiracle. They'll get over it. Do I look like a saint to you?"

If this had been a Halloween party she would have laughed her knickers off and even found him sexy in this robe but now she had to restrain her amusement and push her own agenda, "I see you were going for the ecclesiastic Richard Chamberlain look in _Thorn Birds_ but I must disappoint you. He is gay. On the other hand, you could earn a front row seat in Heaven."

"Heaven won't take me and Hell is afraid I'll take over. So, I am stuck here with you."

"You must have done something right in your life then." Cuddy cockily tilted her chin and brought an index finger to her lips.

"Yeah. I wasn't born Jewish." He quickly responded and shifted his weight from right to left leg, keeping a close tab on her unintentionally sexy posture.

Then, slowly and almost dramatically, he took out his cane from under the soutane. The cane's appearance drew a small smile from Cuddy's face. The cane was wrapped in red and white and had a big red bow at the handle. Noticing how he managed to soften her anger House twirled it gently between his fingers and started chanting a Sunday School kid's chant, slightly adapted to Housian language while keeping his probing gaze on Cuddy's face,

_Look at the candy cane, what do you see? _

_Stripes that are red like Cuddy's booty._

_White for my thoughts, so sinless and pure_

_G is for little Greg, my cane that's for sure._

_Turn it around and a staff you will see._

_Cuddy, the boss, has the hots for me!_

"Poor little Greg. Well at least one of your canes is stiff." Cuddy stated mockingly and tilted her head to get a better view of his facial expression. She pushed this hot button on purpose. She needed him alert, fighting and not backing out of their game. She had to keep the Friday night fire alive and burning. At all cost.

House's chin slightly jerked upwards and he took a defensive stance, "God Himself doesn't propose to judge a man until he is dead. So why should you?

"That's an idea." Cuddy raised her left index finger and shifted her attention to her desk as if searching for something important.

"What is?" House curiously asked.

With a wide, beautiful smile she tried to calm the rough waters between them. "To kill you. God knows I wanted ever since I walked in this morning."

"You don't have it in you." House pursed his lips and slightly shook his head. He wasn't shaking his head at her but at himself; for not being able to stay mad at her for more than 15 minutes.

"Every angel has dirty hands, even Judas planned to just carry on." Cuddy challenged and picked up the phone receiver.

"Don't flatter yourself. You are no angel. By the way..." he pointed up and down her tight, black dress "...whatever look you were going for today, you missed. Unless that's a hooker look."

Cuddy scanned at him with unhidden curiosity and spoke softly into the receiver, "Ed...about that car in my parking space..."

House's eyebrows game together in an instant. He pointed his candy wrapped cane at her. "Wait. What are you going to do?"

"I am confiscating your car until you help clean up that mess and get a new tree. That's not negotiable." Cuddy announced and leaned contently into her expensive, leather chair.

House nodded, his lower lip twitching. She knew she won. He knew she won. Turning on his heel he raised his cane into the air and headed towards the door. She heard him speak into the empty space, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you. But it's still on my Christmas list."

"You don't have it in you." Cuddy yelled after him, mimicking his words.

"Lucifer." House hissed.

"Gimp." Cuddy replied with a relaxed laugh, wondering if he was going to pursue this further. Deep down she hoped he would. The game wasn't over yet.

House limped out, thinking to himself - _she may have won the battle but he was going to win this war_. That, he promised himself.

A curious patient looked at him as he was passing by the clinic in his priestly robe. He pointed back to Cuddy's office, shrugged his shoulders and said to the man, with a palpable irritation in his voice,

"I always try to go the extra mile at work, but my boss always finds me and brings me back."

Finally, pushing his way through the clinic's door into the lobby he mumbled vindictively to himself, "Time I gave you your Last Rights, Cuddy!" And then he smiled.

* * *

**A/N**

*Thanks to _Ladyluck_ for her help with some pearls of wisdom. Much appreciated.

**Thank you, my readers and supporters, for the fabulous reviews!

*****Please help Haiti**. Donate $1, $5, $10 to UNICEF. Link on my profile...thanks!


	15. SEX

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 14~

It was no secret to anyone who worked at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital that Mondays had always been critical for the infamously famous Dr. Gregory House. Appointments were supposed to be made only after lunch and patients were notified in advance about the possibility of losing a day of work uselessly waiting for the Head of Diagnostics, who very often extended his weekends, only to show up at work on Tuesdays.

However, contradicting any sane logic or expectation, House had already arrived unusually early that frosty Monday morning. Though his sudden punctuality seemed a little bit awkward and out of place, there was nothing essentially weird about his mood. It was as terrible as it could get. However, as he was waiting for the elevator to take him to his office, people in the lobby could not help but wonder about the black priestly soutane he was wearing. House felt that the people were observing him curiously. He glanced suspiciously to right and left, frowning slightly to make his appearance look serious, and continued tapping the cane against the floor.

His impatience and restlessness were so obvious and palpable that even the newest medical puzzle, one of the most interesting cases he had ever seen in his diagnostics career, could not prove sufficient enough to tame his body and his mind. Whatever was bugging House, and making him behave so strangely that day, to everyone's shock and amusement, could not be shaken away even by an interesting case of twins who had been separated on birth and raised on different continents and, who were presenting the same yet not genetically originated symptoms. Ordinarily this would have surely become his new obsession, but not today. His mind was fully consumed with something, or someone, else.

House glanced, with a nonchalant boredom, over the medical file that he had picked up earlier and entered the elevator. He needed a strategy. An evil plan. "This is far from over, boss!" he said to himself and shifted the weight away from his right leg. As the elevator door closed behind him, a curious smirk flew across his face and he smiled devilishly.

* * *

At the same time Cuddy was trying to keep the reins of all the administrative and teaching tasks ahead of her. She decided that the little show House had put on earlier, with the Christmas tree, wouldn't change or disrupt her daily dynamics. It was one of the busiest days for the hospital and everyone seemed to have gone crazy and frantic. Visitors were swarming the lobby, little kids were running around like they had no parents, and adults behaved like children, whining and moping at every possible opportunity. Her job was to keep them all in line, and all these years, she had succeeded. Today should be no different.

Smiling shyly at House's prank and the fact that she managed to get him out of his cocoon to be himself again, she picked up the phone and called the maintenance department,

"This is Dr. Cuddy…yes, hi Ed," Cuddy opened and then listened for a second before continuing, "Yes, I know. I am aware of it. Dr. House has been duly informed and will help sort out the mess in the lobby."

The head maintenance officer on the other side kept complaining and Cuddy pressed the right hand against her forehead. "I know, Ed. Yes." Cuddy interrupted and quickly added "No, I don't want you to deal with Dr. House. Leave that to me. You just keep an eye on his car and help replace the Christmas tree as soon as possible. For the kids, Ed. Please!" Her pleading voice wouldn't leave anyone indifferent let alone the head of maintenance. He almost chirped with pride on the other side and gladly accepted the task from the big boss.

As she was finishing and thanking Ed into the receiver, the head nurse walked in.

"Dr. Cuddy, your assistant has called in sick today and asked me to step in. I am not sure I can do that. It's a mad house out there," the nurse said and pointed out to the clinic lobby.

"Great," Cuddy exhaled sarcastically. "Do as much as you can. I have an important group of donors coming in and I could use your help," Cuddy used her charm again, fluttering her eyelashes pleadingly.

"They are already here, Dr. Cuddy." The nurse informed with an apologetic shrug of her shoulders.

"What?" Cuddy asked in horror. Her brows came together, instantly creating a deep vertical wrinkle, when she checked her wrist watch. It was already 10AM and she was already behind. She hissed through her teeth and politely requested,

"Please let them in." Then she shook her head and motioned with her hand "Just give me five minutes, OK? Please?"

The nurse acknowledged with a nod and walked out, visibly stressed.

* * *

Fully changed in his regular clothes, and fully alert, House rocked in his yellow armchair. Impatiently. Nervously. He had already put his plan into motion and just had to wait. Wait and kill time with his thoughts, however impure and indecent they might be.

The explanation for the lack of medical focus was in the fact that he had spent the weekend alone in his apartment, pining and brooding, isolated from the rest of the world more than ever before. Two days and two nights of pure torture. No matter how hard he tried House just could not get those sensual Friday night moments out of his mind. He had already imagined and wet-dreamed, many times, how it would be to have sex with Cuddy again. The first and only time happened many moons ago, and although it had been a memorable evening, time had erased the little details from his brain: her scent and taste, the sound of her moan, the texture of her skin, the expression on her face when she climaxed. Until this Friday. It all came back, like a hurricane, taking his body and his senses by surprise. Lisa Cuddy awakened him, the dormant human being, from within and made him crazy. For her.

House didn't know how he had survived those two days, waiting for the Monday morning to come and an opportunity to see her again. He looked for her the entire weekend, turning every proverbial stone in Princeton but she was nowhere to be found. That made him even more curious to see her again. To relive those moments, even by just looking at her.

Leaning back into his chair he remembered the moment she walked into the hospital this morning.

He could swear he dug his nails, like Spiderman, in the side of his thigh when he saw her walk into the lobby with her hair slightly disheveled and, unbelievably sexy, in a low-cut black dress. That outfit must have been designed by the devil himself, _he thought to himself_, emphasizing her curves like that and driving him absolutely nuts with every step she took. Every clack of her stilettos and every slight movement of her perfectly shaped butt made his mouth water with desire.

Shaking the pleasurable yet tormenting thoughts off, House bounced his thinking ball against the wall and hissed under breath. "That dress is supposed to be illegal, for God's sake!"

He was in a deep, deep trouble. Despairing, like never before, he started considering calling her and doing something idiotic over the phone like whispering the dirtiest things that could come to his mind or even confessing his state, coming completely clean to her, telling her how badly he wanted her. House was already dialing her number when he remembered his plan. He quickly jumped to his feet, grabbing the cane that rested against the side of his armchair.

There was no way he would hand himself on the silver plate like that. That was Lisa Cuddy, the hot and impeccably dressed female version of the Satan; a woman which would not hesitate, even for a second, to eat his liver piece by piece once she found out she owned his horny ass. No, that was definitely not an option.

"OK, kids!" he blurted incoherently, interrupting both Kutner and Thirteen in their heated debate and respective differentials over the present case. "I am leaving which means I am extremely busy. Page me ONLY if both brats are about to have their necks reaped by Death's big and scary scythe or you will be the ones harvested. Verstehen?" When all of them looked at him blankly he mockingly added, "Oh, right. You don't speak German. I do." With a chuckle he pivoted on his heel said and limped away and disappeared on the hall, leaving his ducklings to absentmindedly shrug their shoulders in indifference. After all, they were used to it.

House never noticed before how slow that elevator was. "Come on, damn it!" he impatiently repeated to himself, secretly praying, and calling upon God he did not believe in, not to walk into Wilson. He didn't want his plans ruined by his nosiness. "What are you up to now, House?" would be the question his friend would ask, and right now he was not ready to give any answers. Was he ever?

* * *

Half an hour into the meeting with the most prominent donors, who were on the verge of pledging ten million dollars to the Cancer Research department under Dr. James Wilson, Cuddy was grinning with professional pride. For five years she had been trying to expand the Oncology department and her professional goal was about to be fulfilled. With a great success.

Looking over her reading glasses Cuddy addressed the donors about the contract amendments that stipulated the PPTH's role in research reporting, journal publishing and patent development. They got into a semi-heated argument over the choice of a medical journal, in which the research results would be published, when a deafening noise penetrated her office.

Without too much thinking Cuddy jumped to her feet and excused herself, almost flying towards the nursing station in the clinic's lobby. As soon as she opened the door of her office, the noise aggressively invaded her ear drums and the havoc among the waiting patients disturbed her eyesight.

Some indistinctive noise was being played, very loudly, over the hospital's PA system. When everyone calmed down and the noise temporarily stopped, a familiar voice came over the PA,

"This is a page for Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Your sex therapist called and left this message…" and then, she could swear, the end of the world came. House started blasting S.E.X. by Nickelback over the PA system, as loud as he could. Well, the parts of that song that suited him at that particular moment.

_S is for the simple need_

_E is for the ecstasy_

_X is just to mark the spot_

_'Cause that's the one you really want_

_Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question_

_'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes_

_Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question_

_Then it's always yes, yeah_

_I am loving what you wanna wear_

_I wonder what's up under there_

_Wonder if I'll ever have it_

_Under my tongue_

_I'll love to try to set you free_

_I love you all over me_

_Love to hear the sound you make_

_The second you're done_

Burying her face in the sweaty palms, and leaning over the counter in total despair, Cuddy didn't know whether to blush, laugh, scream, cry or go on a killing spree. The lyrics of that song shook her feminine system with desire but the act itself made her professionally furious. And she needed to act professionally. Her job was on the line. Her hospital was in need. This was neither the time nor the place to give in to her emotions.

Pushing down her girlish excitement she picked up the phone and yelled over the noise into it. Tapping the nails nervously against the counter she issued some serious orders to her Security Team.

"Michael, I don't care! Break in or break the door. Just get into the PA room." Cuddy screamed into the receiver when she learned that House barricaded himself in the _PA System_ room.

When the head of security replied with a courteous _"Yes, Ma'm"_ Cuddy added, with a firm determination in her voice.

"And, listen! Escort him to his office, slowly and non-violently, and put three of your men in front the doors. One at each door. Understood?" When the man confirmed she offered the final instruction, "He cannot leave his office until I am done with my meeting. If you need to escort him to the bathroom, do so but only under supervision. Only I can authorize his release so whatever he tells you, ignore it. I'll call you. Now go and shut this thing off."

Turning around slowly Cuddy looked at the pale faces of her employees. Everyone was obviously taken by surprise; some found it shocking and again, some amusing. The biggest task ahead of her right now was explaining it to her donors. Convincingly, in plain English. She will worry about House later.

* * *

**A/N**

*For this, and for everything good that's about to come and happen in Indecent Proposal, I thank **Andie** who was there for the best and the worst. This story wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.

**Any feedback would be welcome. Humble thanks.


	16. Woody

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 15~

The second the PA system was shut off Cuddy walked back into her office to face the questioning expressions of her esteemed guests. She had a difficult task on her hands but the years of experience taught her how to lie. Smoothly.

"I am sorry about the disturbance. One of our psych patients broke into the PA System room and caused a temporary havoc. However, it's all sorted out and there is nothing to worry about." Cuddy explained with the most disarming smile known to man but some of the donors were not convinced.

"Dr. Cuddy, seems like your security procedures are faulty. How can you have a psych patient wandering freely around the hospital's corridors?" One of the elderly ladies asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh no, Mrs. King. We have a state-of-the-art security system here, it's just that this is a special patient, you know? He is one of those trial candidates and we have to allow a little freedom here and there, for our study. I am sure you can understand that." Cuddy explained calmly, giggling inside to her own wittiness.

"Yes, of course," the lady agreed but continued, obviously not fully convinced. "But…aren't the other patients endangered by this destructive behavior?"

"Not at all. I assure you. He just likes to be creative but would never hurt anyone." Cuddy replied, restless to move back to the negotiations as soon as possible.

"What kind of psychosis is this poor man suffering from?" Mrs. King failed to give up. She was one of those impeccably dressed old ladies, with a perfect gray-hairdo but ultimately bored and nosy, which her old-money fortune undoubtedly allowed her.

"Denial and substance abuse brought on by the ED." Cuddy offered, hoping that the medical lingo would deter them from further questioning.

"ED?" Mrs. Devonshire asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Erectile dysfunction." Cuddy almost whispered, now genuinely embarrassed but with a hint of gloating in her voice.

"What did she say?" Mrs. King inquired fixing her hearing device.

"Erectile dysfunction, Marge!" Mrs. Devonshire explained to the spunky, gray-haired woman sitting next to her and to the almost painful embarrassment of their male colleagues, who in their late seventies all commiserated with the poor fellow.

"Erectile…" Mrs. King started, trying to pronounce the diagnosis but when her tongue tripped and she almost spit onto Cuddy's desk, she resorted to the old-fashioned language, "…you mean he has a problem with the Woody?"

"Yes, Marge!" Mrs. Devonshire blurted out impatiently and turned to the little woman, "You need to change your batteries again!"

With a genuine expression of compassion, Mr. Garber added, praying to God they would move away from that topic and return to their donor contract, "Poor man! It is really commendable Dr Cuddy that you have such a personal insight into your patient's profiles. I think we should…"

"And how does his trial therapy work?" Mrs. King was far from giving up. This was the only entertainment she had gotten in a really long time.

"I am sorry but I really can't discuss the patient's therapy with anyone but his personal physician. Confidentiality is one of the pillars of our profession and essential for his full recovery." Cuddy assured with in a formal and professional tone and quickly added, having only one thing in mind – _her personal treatment of the cocky Gregory House_, "But I am assuring you that this patient is receiving a quality one-to-one treatment, designed to fit all his needs. I am personally seeing to this."

Mrs. Devonshire finally stepped in and took the reins of the meeting back into her hands, "That is impressive, Dr. Cuddy! I am sure all my colleagues would agree that you and your hospital deserve this pledged donation for the Cancer Research Center."

Cuddy exhaled in relief and added with a polite smile, "Well, thank you but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We still have a lot of paperwork to sort through."

The elderly gentlemen spoke, almost in unison, "True but you have convinced us, with your professionalism and dedication that our money is going into the right hands."

Mrs. King was still in her thoughts, revisiting the poor patient's ailments.

An hour later their meet was over and Cuddy breathed in relief, having the signed contract in her hands. She looked down at the pledged donation of ten million dollars and announced, almost hesitantly,

"Well, it's time for our hospital tour. Shall we?"

One by one, the five elderly donors exited her office and followed her on an excruciatingly slow hospital tour.

* * *

"Why is that man being escorted?" Mrs. Devonshire asked as they strolled down the 4th floor of the PPTH. Dr. Gregory House was evidently being escorted to the bathroom, as per Cuddy's instructions, by two giant and overpowering security officers.

"That's the patient we discussed earlier, Mrs. Devonshire." Cuddy whispered close to her shoulder, hoping to keep her little revelation between them. But she was wrong.

"_The_ patient?" Mrs. Marjorie King almost squealed in excitement, obviously eavesdropping, and quickly fixed her hearing device. "He is not half as bad looking as I imagined." Without asking for permission she jumped the opportunity and speedily, totally unbecoming her age, walked over to the infamous diagnostician.

With a determination on her face, she addressed him in a half-whisper, creating a cloud of confidentiality between them, "Son, it will all be OK. When the right woman comes you'll have the _Woody_ up in no time!"

"Mrs. King, I don't think it's appropriate…" Cuddy started, looking at the tip of her shoes, wanting to disappear from the face of the earth.

"Your secret is safe with me but if I was 30 years younger you'd be in trouble young man…" Mrs. King insisted while House arched an eyebrow and suspiciously looked over in Cuddy's direction. He smiled lightly as the thoughts of revenge started bubbling in his head.

Unexpectedly, Mrs. Devonshire raised her voice and motioned with her hand towards the lady, "Marge, you old goose. Leave the poor man alone. Get going!"

Marjorie King puckered her lips and lifted her index finger towards the incoming voice, "Don't tell me what to do, Annabelle Devonshire! I am older than you!"

The PPTH's administrator felt as if she was sitting on needles, or even worse, a bomb that was about to explode. She had no guts to face House. Instead she walked over to Mrs. Kind, with her head bowed and her cheeks flushed, and gently tugged her, "Mrs. King, please," When the lady finally faced her, she added, "We need to finish the tour."

Nodding in understanding, Mrs. King followed them but refused to take her eyes off of House until he disappeared behind the bathroom door. There was just something very appealing about that man.

Thirty minutes later the donor visit was over and Cuddy had no choice but to order the Security Team to release House. She was already dreading his reaction.

* * *

"Who lit the fuse on your tampon, Cuddy?" She heard him say flamboyantly even before he entered her office - abruptly, without knocking, like he always did. This tactical assault yielded him a privileged view of her long legs - even leaner in a pair of black stockings - which were lazily sprawled on her desk.

Once fully aware of his presence in her office, Cuddy lowered her legs and crossed them, almost seductively, taking a deep breath.

"One moment, Dr. Backinsale." Cuddy spoke into the receiver, gripping it tightly, and locked her eyes with House's. Then, suppressing all the excitement in her gut, she said with a pleading request in her voice. "I need to take this call. I will see you after I am done." Not allowing him to respond, she motioned with her hand, showing him the door.

When he refused to budge an inch, she continued with a stern expression on her face. "It's not negotiable, House. What ever it is, it will have to wait after I am done with this phone call!"

Dr. Gregory House was never a predictable man but Cuddy swore she could sense his intentions just by the way he inhaled air in that particular moment. She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, afraid to let an impatient breath. A genuine surprise on her face only encouraged him to carry on with his plan. And by God, he had a plan.

With a mischievous look in his sexy blue eyes, House locked the door and slowly limped across the room, never breaking the eye contact with her. Well, not until he got right behind her chair, and started closing all the window blinds, one by one. She followed his smooth, cat-like moves with her mouth half-opened as she attempted to continue the conversation with Dr. Backinsale, who was way too important to be dismissed right away. For God's sake, her job and her career were in Dr. Backinsale's hands, day in day out.

Just when House was about to close the last blind, her fax machine started printing a document. Quickly, Cuddy rose from her leather chair and, as if electrocuted, jumped over to collect the important sheet of paper she had been waiting for. Instead of exhaling in relief she let out an almost primal groan when she felt House's long, lean hands around her waist, from behind.

"Hang up!" House whispered saucily in her ear, his tone bossy, demanding and tantalizing at the same time. He coated her neck with his warm breath, provoking her, biting her earlobe and gently sucking it into his mouth.

"I have it, Dr. Backinsale! Yes, the guidelines for our next meeting just came through…" Cuddy uttered weakly while desperately hoping to remain in control, while desperately trying not to lose herself in the pleasure that was quickly overpowering her body and her mind. House, on the other hand, continued his sweet, merciless assault. The present situation proved to be a strong aphrodisiac for the horny diagnostician, turning him on beyond imagination. The high chance of being caught, the forbidden fruit – _his boss in her office_, the overwhelming anticipation – all added equally to the raging fire in his groin.

"You are politely chatting with your boss while your horny employee is trying to fuck you. Wow, how cool is that?" he teased, murmuring low moans in her ear, kissing her neck passionately.

Her pulse quickened in an instant, her blood firing through her veins, threatening to explode. Cuddy's scent was beyond inebriating; _Carolina Herrera_ that she had sprinkled over her skin this morning made him dizzy and wild with desire. Her skin was so soft, so white, so willing to be sealed by his teeth and lips, marking her as his.

House quickly shook off that thought and admitted, silently, to himself. _"No, the marks would piss her off; a Dean of Medicine flaunting sexual imprints around was totally unacceptable. Not a good idea."_ House instantly resisted the temptation and kept going, lower, kissing her collarbone instead, his fingers tracing the curves of her body, wishing he could just rip her dress off and expose her. To his own delight.

Cuddy's breathing was heavy and laboured. She used all her inner forces not to pant since her boss, on the other line, would surely notice if she did. She could feel, almost hear, the heat circulating through her veins, making her sweat and rendering the air conditioning completely useless. Her mind tried to reason with her senses, to overpower them, to stay focused but there was no point in even trying. Her eyes refused to stay open as House traced his lips along her taut skin, his beard tickling the nerve endings, his warm tongue eagerly savoring her. She knew her limits yet she was aware she would not be able to stop him. The truth was, she did not want to stop him. Her body was already in flames.

It's been two days since she had last been sated and while, normally, she could go untouched for months, she craved him more and more each day. Ever since he had shown her Heavens on that Friday night. The heat between her legs started building up from the moment she saw him enter the office, a naughty gaze adorning his face, disturbingly confident, with a daring attitude and a bulge in his pants; a bulge visible enough from the moment he laid his eyes on her legs. He had told her about his fetish and obsession with stockings, and she really enjoyed tormenting him.

That was his Lisa...showing and hiding, advancing and withdrawing, all at once; a woman who visually offered a lot but not all of it. Her black low-cut dress had a ridiculously expensive cashmere sweater juxtaposed and it was just one more fashion obstacle to be removed. Meager four buttons separated House from the mammary version of his Heaven. Even though he badly wanted it, the same thought crossing his mind for the second time in the last 5 minutes, he could not rip off her clothes because it would have meant the end of everything, perhaps the end of his life as well. However, he was willing to pay the price.

Cuddy seemed to work really hard to keep that stupid conversation with her boss going, and while House felt sorry for her, he had no intentions of making things any easier. Surpassing the first barrier and unbuttoning her sweater, House caught himself wondering which of her sharpened senses to trigger first. He was making a hell-of-an-effort not to rub himself against her, knowing how much that turned her on, because that was a wild card to be used with wisdom. At the same time he also knew how sensitive her breasts were, being close to those raging hormonal days, because based on his infallible calculations she was PMSing just about now. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe? "_Why don't I do both, fire with all the heavy artillery available?" _House thought to himself and gently smiled into her skin.

Wiggling under his fingers, the youngest and first female Dean of Medicine, an administrator with an impeccable career, respect, credibility, honors, and adulation, was jeopardizing it _ALL _because of a fuck; a long overdue fuck nonetheless. _"Come on Lisa, stop this, get a grip! This is your boss on the other line, the seventy-year-old genius who signs your paycheck and owns your perfectly-shaped ass." _Cuddy bit her lower lip as her mind raced and her femininity violently throbbed between her legs. _"I can't pay attention to this conversation, cannot do it anymore, oh God, that bastard feels so good…"_

"Ohhhh!" a low moan left her lips and that was it - _the end, game over_. Cuddy completely lost control of her body and emotions when she felt House rub himself against her ass and slide his long, lean fingers down her cleavage, starting to gently twirl her left nipple with his fingertips. A split second took her to realize what she did and her eyes, immediately, flew wide open. _"Shit, I said that out loud!"_

"No, nothing Dr. Backinsale it's just a migraine crisis, nothing major." Cuddy took a deep breath before offering further explanation, painfully aware of the hot, male body pressed against hers, "It is disturbing me a little right now, yes… No, no nothing to worry about. I will be okay for our meeting tomorrow. I guess I just need to get some rest."

"Oh Lisa, Woody is so hard, all because of you…" House jokingly whispered in her ear, his body still glued to her arched back, fully aroused, his pelvis mercilessly pressing against her buttocks, his right hand teasing her left breast and his left resting on her hips. "When you strolled down the hallway half an hour ago, with that geriatric tour, I had an instant flashback of the other night, you naked, on the top of my kitchen counter…" House panted against her flammable nerve endings as his free left hand pulled up her dress. "I wanna f…" he started but Cuddy quickly pressed the nape of her neck against his lips, preventing him to fully verbalize his sexual desire.

"I understand, Dr. Backinsale. My colleagues and I are reuniting this evening to discuss this and we will be presenting our position during the meeting tomorrow. Yes, sounds perfect," She uttered in a rush sensing that she was almost there; that the conversation is getting its rightful and much needed closure. Then she gripped the receiver harder, a panic washing across her body. _"Oh, no, where is his hand going?" _

"Oh how I need this…" House mumbled almost incoherently as his hand slipped under her dress, finding the flimsy material of her panties and finally reaching her sex. "Oh Dr. Cuddy, you're so wet!" her horny employee stated with so much excitement in his voice, like a kid with his favorite toy. She could barely stand on her shaky legs when she realized that House's fingers were instantly coated with her juices since her underwear was treasonously soaked. Moving her panties slightly aside he went straight to her throbbing nub, swollen, sensitive, ready to be sucked, licked, rubbed. With a slight disappointment, House realized that unfortunately only the third option was currently available to him.

Cuddy fought the simultaneous need to arch both into and away from his fingers as the waves of pleasure danced through her body, sending thunderbolts through her nerve endings.

"Dr. Backinsale, thank you for calling in person, yes, OK, no problem." She rushed words through her teeth completely unaware of what she was saying or, maybe, mumbling. "By all means, Dr. Backinsale, please call whenever you want. It is always a pleasure to talk to you." Closing her eyes Cuddy attempted to steady her breathing and sound as professional as possible. "See you tomorrow. Thank you, Dr. Backinsale. Have a nice day!" she finally said and put her entire weight on the _end-call_ button, throwing the receiver across the table.

"House, are you fucking insane? What demon has gotten into you?" Cuddy protested with a fake reprimand in her voice, suspiciously looking around if all the blinds were properly shut.

"You, vixen! You drained all the sanity out of me the other night, along with a significant amount of sperm, let me add. " House said as his right hand left the cleavage and pulled her carefully back against his right shoulder until the nape of her neck was resting on it. Cuddy childishly chuckled to his sperm remark and he quickly corrected himself. "Well, my right hand did all the work since you went AWOL!"

Cuddy let a heartfelt yet husky laughter out as she imagined House's eventful weekend. She achieved her goal and was mighty proud of herself. At the same time House's mind was racing at the speed of light. _"How can someone taste so good?"_ he asked himself, completely sure that he could stay right there, kissing and savoring her, gently sucking all that sensitive skin around her ears, holding her against him, feeling the heat emanate from her body, making her his captive, his prey. He could feel her vocal chords vibrate every time she groaned, inspiring her captor to keep working between her legs, stroking her nub and sending pulsing heat through her shuddering body.

And it felt amazingly right yet, House realized, Cuddy was still in control and running the show. _Time to be House and submit her_, "Sorry for interrupting that important conversation…" he said pompously and moved his finger from her clitoris causing an avalanche of mumbling protests from her sweet mouth, "I can stop if you want me to…", he announced provocatively while adding small bites to her cartilage and moving his index finger to her molten core, slowly circling around her entrance.

"You would not dare!" Cuddy hissed desperately. There was no way he was going to stop it now; not after that excruciating painful and never-ending conversation with Dr. Backinsale. She needed him, more than ever; her skin burnt under his touch, desire and lust exhaled from every pore on her skin, her femininity melted like volcanic lava around his fingers, desperate to feel him inside of her.

_She had seen this moment so many times in h__er __**daydreams**__, always the same plot. He would come to request an authorization for a procedure she considered completely unethical and unacceptable and insane, then they would yell at each other for all sorts of reasons, and she would shove her superiority in his face reminding him she was his boss and professionally owned his ass. In the end he would get his revenge, for all the previous humiliation she had caused him, by poking a sharp stick (literal and proverbial) where she was the most fragile: her heart and the untamed love she felt for him. _

_House would dominate__ her, doing her there and then, making her take all the presumptuous comments back while she begged for relief and silencing her cries of pleasure with his wild, sensual kisses. More than once she had waken up in hot sweats, her heart jumping out of the rib cage, wet and ready to only find out she was all alone and frustrated, on her office couch. Many times she was forced to finish herself off as her body did not understand the difference between dreams and reality. _

_She __would slide her lanky fingers between her thighs and proceeded to pleasure herself, struggling to do it exactly the way he would do it, trying to remember the sound of his voice, commanding, hoarse, bossy, and sexy as he gloated over her weakness for him "Who is in charge now, boss?". And then, in a matter of minutes, she would eventually climax to her own dismay, finding the pleasure too short and illusory. It was not the same, who was she trying to fool? _

His voice brought quickly back to reality, "What would you do if I stopped?" he teased her again, already knowing the answer. He tentatively introduced his index into her, slowly and teasingly, biting her neck equally gently. He knew she wanted it, as much as he did, but he needed her to say it, to surrender, to admit her passion and her insatiable cravings for him.

"I would fire your horny ass!" she threatened, meaning every word. She knew how playing games turned him on and even though he was the dealer on this poker hand, she was enabling his every step. Opening her legs wider Cuddy held his hand in place, making it pretty clear he was not going anywhere without finishing what he had started.

"Fair enough" he said with a boyish charm while she rubbed herself against his fingers, a grip of steel preventing him from leaving her embrace. Cuddy was frantically gasping and craving for more. Without too much hesitation he slid his index finger deeper into her, only to add the second digit moments later, catapulting her out of her stilettos. At the same time his thumb gently circled her clit, shooting the curly waves of pleasure towards her navel and hitting the spot deep within her.

"Greg," his name literally burst from her lips like a water balloon and she screamed under breath, "Ooooh my God, I am so close…" Her body was lost to this and all the parallel universes as he masterfully slid his fingers in and out of her like a skilled violinist. Cuddy's eyes were tightly shut, her mouth open, gasping for air with his every thrust. Her senses were beyond overwhelmed and as she felt her orgasm approaching like a speeding train, the urge to scream his name was unbearable. Her muscles began to spasm, her toes started to curl up, her and she could swear she saw stars exploding before her eyes. But more than all this, she wanted him inside of her.

"Not here, Greg, not here…" Cuddy squealed coming out her daze, terrified they might get caught by the head nurse or some other unfortunate soul who passed by her office. She was sure she could no longer keep down those desperate cries of pleasure. Breathing deeply and trying to regain some control of her legs, which had long ago turned into jelly, she dry swallowed and pointed to the bathroom door, "There".

"I knew that bathroom would come handy one day," House blurted out happily and pulled her gently towards the bathroom, never losing contact with her back or ceasing the assault of her neck.

* * *

**A/N**

*Brought to you, jointly, by Nikki and Andie

**One more chapter to go


	17. Important info

Dear readers and friends,

Due to an unexpected and a very painful event that occurred yesterday (March 15th) to me and my family, I need to inform you that I will be taking a short leave of absence from writing. I was looking forward to reconnecting with all of you again during this week, through _Indecent Proposal, True Lies_ and the new story, _Ibogaine Nights_, but unfortunately I have been prevented by very aggravating circumstances. I hope you can understand and you will bear with me for a little while. Then, I promise, I will be back.

When the writing recommences, I will take this announcement down.

Yours truly,

**Miss Cuddles**


	18. Decent proposal

Disclaimer – We do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 16~

"Not here, Greg, not here…" Cuddy squealed coming out her daze, terrified they might get caught by the head nurse or some other unfortunate soul who passed by her office. She was sure she could no longer keep down those desperate cries of pleasure. Breathing deeply and trying to regain some control of her legs, which had long ago turned into jelly, she dry swallowed and pointed to the bathroom door, "There".

"I knew that bathroom would come handy one day," House blurted out happily and pulled her gently towards the bathroom, never losing contact with her back or ceasing the assault of her neck.

House loved the idea the very moment she mentioned it even though his first thought was to take her on the desk, from behind, like he often did in his dreams. However, in this moment, bathroom was more than OK since he had been waiting the whole weekend to hear her screaming his name again. Under breath he swore to himself that she would, until her vocal cords gave up.

Last thing Cuddy knew she was in her bathroom, her eyes partially closed, her heart still jumping out of the ribcage, and her skin melting wherever he had placed a kiss or a touch. Looking around quickly she realized she had never missed the intimacy of her room so badly where she could scream, moan, whine, howl and emit all sorts of animalistic sounds, expressing her sexuality and desire without any confinements.

When she finally closed her eyes fully and inhaled the sensual tension surrounding them, she heard the door slamming shut. An involuntary moan left her throat and she shivered from head to toe in an instant. Cuddy could feel House observing her, analyzing her, probably counting her strenuous breaths and whimpers and gloating for leaving her like that, desperate, vulnerable, subjected. Cuddy didn't care though. She decided she could handle playing the submissive role as long as she had him worshiping her every curve and giving her carnal pleasures she never thought were even possible. _Impossible_ didn't seem to be a word in House's dictionary and Cuddy was quickly learning that fact.

He watched her closely as she turned to face him and slowly lifted her eyelids, allowing the long black eyelashes to sweep the air gently before clearing her vision. Cuddy's irises were now grayer then the usual blue-green, resembling an ongoing storm; they were full of lust and need. A little bit lower, down the crest of her nose, he found her reddish and swollen lips, resembling ripe, juicy strawberries, except House knew they tasted better. Way better.

Reading the expression on her face, both desperate and treasonous at the same time, he realized she had missed him just as much as he had missed her, and that Friday night was neither a coincidence nor a mistake. Her vulnerable, breathtaking beauty made him decide that, despite the throbbing erection in his pants which was becoming more unbearable with each passing minute, his priority was to pleasure her like she craved and deserved.

Between the labored breaths, Cuddy observed him back. House had that look on his face; a smug gaze that flashed like a lightning in his baby blue eyes every time he had an epiphany and solved another impossible case. He hung his cane on the doorknob and slowly limped in her direction with an equally smug grin adorning his lips. He was beyond handsome.

"How much did this bling-bling cost?" he asked, approaching her and hooking his index fingers under the straps of her dress and sliding them up and down while meeting her curious gaze. "A hundred bucks?" he asked again, challenging her silence with another deep gaze. She was trying to understand where he was going with this inquisition but she was way too horny to figure it out.

Getting more and more frustrated by the lack of their physical contact Cuddy impatiently blurted out, "It's a brand name dress," she inhaled quickly "…so waaay more that…" At the same time she tilted her head provokingly to the side and with a naughty smile on her face she started caressing the fabric over the curves of her body, testing House's patience "Do you like it?"

"I don't know," he said while pursing his lips and lowering his head towards her neck. "I think it's too last season…" he whispered ironically into her left ear while continuously running his fingers along the straps of her dress to its neckline. With one quick tug House ripped the dress in two parts and calmly watched it fall on the floor. The sound of ripping fabric stopped Cuddy's breathing for a second and House quickly sought a reaction in her eyes; anger, frustration or disappointment. Surprisingly, there was none. Admiring her body, now fully exposed to his ultimate liking, he broke the thick silence with a witty remark, "Dolce's new collection is already in the stores…", and captured her lips in a deep, sensual kiss while pushing her forward against the wall.

He kissed her softly and sensually, trailing his tongue over her bottom lip forcing them apart and tangling his tongue with hers as she whimpered. "Shit, I loved that dress," Cuddy thought but not even close the way she loved his kisses, demanding, hungry yet patient, savoring her like a sommelier tasting a very rare and expensive wine. She moaned in his mouth when she felt his hands stroke her lace covered breasts, his inquisitive thumbs tracing over her hardened nipples before sliding around her shivering torso to unclasp the bra from her body. Breathless, she parted the kiss and mischievously looked into his eyes, "Nice, but you're still paying for my dress…", and seconds later grabbed his hips, pulling him in for another kiss. This time their lips met with utmost impatience, and their tongues began dueling, while her right hand squeezed his buttocks and pressed his erection against her, causing him to groan.

"Oh God," House hissed under his breath as he threw his head slightly backwards. Cuddy was taunting him; she obviously wanted him to take her then and there, and if he didn't remove her hands from his buttocks and stopped rubbing herself against his crotch, that sensual duel would fatally be over way before the second half. Breaking the kiss he quickly removed her hands which held his buttocks and neck before she could protest. Then he gripped her wrists together with his left hand and brought them above her head, holding her against the wall while freeing his right hand to touch her. "I have to finish what I started, my job is on the line, boss!" he murmured into her right ear, sucking her earlobe and leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw line while his hand trailed down the curves of her abdomen, reaching between her thighs. Slowly he moved her thongs to the side as if asking for permission. Instead she melted into his palm, greedily expecting his touch. Victoriously he concluded to himself she was still treasonously wet. Dripping, actually.

Cuddy could swear that he wanted to kill her, that this was his vengeance for all the extra clinic hours she had punished him with, all the boring, unchallenging cases she had him take just because she had owned someone a favor and, most of all, his vengeance for the last two days of torture and near humiliation she put him through. That was the first thought that crossed her mind when she felt his steel grip on her wrists preventing her from touching him.

Cuddy planned to give his jeans the same nice treatment he had given her expensive dress and grab his member, forcing him to finish this teasing game and slide inside her full force, taking her harder than ever but now there was no way to do it. She was the prisoner of his tormenting game. "Damn you, House! Right there, right th…," she moaned loudly, her voice cracking half way through the sentence when he found her sensitive spot as his long pianist fingers trailed their way in and out of her. He was meticulously taking his time, massaging her quivering flesh while his thumb gently circled over her clit, letting her juices drip down her thigh and her legs.

Simultaneously his teeth sunk into her neck, gently biting the sensitive skin around her jugular vein. Her legs tensed and she realized she wouldn't be able to stand much longer as her toes started curling up involuntarily, electricity shooting through her veins at million volts per second. She rested her head against he wall and arched her back and hips, meeting his fingers; her nipples were rock-hard, her molten core already contracting in ripples and stars began dancing in front of her eyes. Hitting the edge she was already in heaven…or at least she thought so.

House smiled proudly watching her squirm and writhe in his arms, crying in pleasure, mumbling unintelligible words except for his name; she always moaned his name loud and clear for some reason. He was mentally patting himself on the back for managing to control himself even though the throbbing in his pants was beyond painful. There was no way was he blowing this, especially not now when his damaged thigh muscle made its presence known. The standing position was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for both of them. He could feel her legs trembling in anticipation of an orgasm but he wasn't done yet. She wasn't getting it off so quickly. Not while he was there.

A homicidal instinct overpowered her when she felt his fingers withdraw from her panties. "Teasing motherfucker!" she her pores screamed. That was the second time he kept her from an orgasm. She was more than sure now that he was torturing her on purpose as the uncomfortable ebb of unfulfilled desire pulsed through her, her arousal turning into rage.

She was about to insult him in four different languages when she felt him wrap her arms around his neck. Slowly he grabbed the side of her thighs and pulled her against his waist until he was straddling him, fully secured in his arms. He was so adamant to carrying her. Why and how he was doing it, in an obviously painful manner and physical effort, surely hurting his leg, was beyond her. Any other person would have been afraid of falling flat on the floor since being carried by a cripple was hardly a safe option, but she wasn't. She trusted him with her entire being.

Holding onto his broad shoulders firmly and gasping at the same time at the hardness grinding against her lower abdomen, Cuddy dug her heels into his back and locked her eyes with his and brushed a tender kiss on his lips. Then she felt his left hand support their weight allowing him to kneel on the floor and cautiously lower her on the carpet.

"Shit! Fuck! That hurt," House hissed to himself as he was mentally breathing the pain in and out. He quickly reached for the little orange bottle, and opening it with his thumb, he dry swallowed a couple of _Vicodin_ realizing the worst part was over. The look in Cuddy's eyes, the tenderness he saw painted on the blue canvas, and the soft and sweet kiss she just planted on his lips clearly showed him that she appreciated his efforts and struggle.

He quickly removed his blazer and then pulled off his t-shirt dampened with sweat, impatient to feel her skin against his own. His desire reached the boiling point, creating a lump in his throat, when he saw Cuddy lift her hips and leisurely remove her underwear. He almost stopped breathing. "I have to protect what's left of my clothing from your ripping habit," she said seductively, throwing the black thong at his chest. He caught the soaking wet garment and shoved it into his pocket. "Black lace panties are sacred. I never rip them, it's against my principles. Can you imagine a Catholic spitting in the Holy goblet? Same line of th…"

"House!", she screamed impatiently, stopping him from babbling "Could you please shut the hell up and fuck me, you bastard!", she demanded, while opening her legs mischievously before his ever growing eyes. Hearing her sensual plea, even in that annoying bossy tone of hers, was more than he could bear. He was teetering on the edge; his manhood was straining against his jeans to the point of madness, so desperate to give her what she wanted. "Yes, mistress!"

House quickly peeled his jeans and boxers off, freeing his impatient manhood finally, and climbed on top of her, forcing her legs to open even wider. He captured her lips in a gentle kiss that continued over her chin and a trail of sensual touches down her neck and her sternum until he finally reached his well-planned destination - her nipples. "Hello girls! Did you miss me?" he asked playfully, making her giggle. Hungrily he took each nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each bud and sucking mercilessly. Her nails dug into his as her body curved against him, forcing her chest forward, her head pressing against the floor and her back arched in the air. "Ahhhh…House…", she moaned, unable to utter complete words out.

Heavy-heartedly abandoning her beloved breasts he slid his lips and tongue down, kissing her across her belly and occasionally leaving a hickey or two on the creamy and soft skin; her stomach was a perfect place for hickeys since it was hidden behind her clothes; such a convenient location for his marks. He had always felt very possessive about her; she was always his even at times she didn't understand that or refused to understand. She could be everyone's boss and/or a friend but was _his_ woman and no one else's. Reaching her femininity, he flung her legs over his shoulders and hungrily started his ministrations between her thighs - licking her swollen lips, sucking her clit and alternating between sharp flicks and gentle thrusts into her core with his tongue. Cuddy was almost sobbing now, doing her best not to beg for relief, but her body was practically screaming for it.

"Oh God…House," she cried out loud and without self-restraint. Her lips contorted around his name as her body vibrated against his. Cuddy closed her eyes firmly, imagining him gazing at her in admiration. His eyes would be filled with a wide range of emotions - hunger, arousal, need…possibly _love_ – and, with the thought of love in his eyes, everything around her suddenly felt too overwhelming, leaving her brain deprived of oxygen.

For the third time that afternoon she felt her orgasm building. Her heels dug into his back, supporting her tautly strung body as she helplessly convulsed and ground herself into his face. She involuntarily pointed her toes, then let them curl, tilted her hips, her pelvis, toward his sweet, tormenting mouth and lips. House held her in place; his wide palms glued to her hips until he felt her contract and spasm around his tongue and lips, screaming her thudding heart out. She gripped his hair tightly and completely forgot to hold back; she forgot about the thin walls of her office and howled out all the frustration that had built up in those last three days. The foundations of her own existence were thoroughly shook and it felt heavenly delicious. She felt dewy moisture gather in the corners of her eyes. She felt completely alive.

As Cuddy rode the remnants of the intoxicatingly fulfilling orgasm House raised his eyes towards her to admire the moment; she was blissfully gorgeous in her afterglow. She also looked limp, weak, and completely worn out. Her ribcage was still violently moving up and down as she was descending down from her high but she decided to open her eyes anyway and look at him. At this moment she only cared about his pleasure. She moved slowly like a gracious feline, supporting her weight on her elbows and met his stormy blue eyes, silently questioning him about the pose he preferred. "All fours," he commanded, and she silently obeyed. She couldn't deny him anything, not among those four walls.

Admiring the curve of her back and the perfect shape of her bottom, House almost forgot what she had asked him. As she writhed under his hands he gripped her tightly around the hips and gently poked around the opening with the head of his penis. She looked over her shoulder and slid her hand between her thighs, guiding him with his fingertips and widening her stance for easier access. A split second later he thrust into her deeply, hungrily, sliding effortlessly into her depths as if there was no tomorrow. It felt as if he had been waiting for this forever and now he was ready to die. But nobody died of beauty and heavenly satisfaction. "God Cuddy, you are so tight…" he growled. She gripped onto the carpet, forcing herself back against him. Her hips rocked in sync with each of his thrusts. House pulled out painfully slowly only to thrust back roughly, hitting her cervix. "Daaaaamn, woman!" a primal wail left his mouth but he managed to keep many profanities unspoken.

"House…God, Houseeee…" She panted laboriously as she called his name, demanding more. The flame between her thighs was raging in full force again, dripping moisture down her legs. She had never been a fan of this pose but there was something incredibly sexy about him taking her from behind. He was rough, yet careful not to hurt her, and the moans escaping his lips with every single thrust were driving her to the edge again. Her body was still very sensitive from the last climax, and she could feel his every move, splitting her world and body in half. Cuddy couldn't help but shout his name again, only this time he responded, calling her back just as loud.

House repeated his thrusts methodically, forcing himself deeper inside her quivering core. His hand moved away from her breasts and reached for her clit, rubbing it and penetrating rhythmically. She was close again, squealing as her body tensed and trembled under him, muscles contracting around his stiff manhood. House quickened his pace, pinching her clit and pounding her with full force.

"Cum for me, Cuddy! I know you want to…" he whispered into her ear, sliding deeper and deeper between her buttocks. "You've always had the hots for me," he said between the breaths, "You've been waiting all these years for me to fuck you again." His words were spot on; the truth in them was driving her insane, adding thunderbolts to her oncoming climax. "Only I can do it the way you like it, none of those morons you've dated could ever make you feel like I do…" Her vision blurred and he gripped the carpet with her nails. Her orgasm came quickly and fiercely, leaping up through the base of her spine, engorging all her senses. Her entire body contracted around his penis as her orgasm came crashing over her in wave after wave of pleasurable spasms. Her mouth opened and a cry of passion came from deep in her throat as every muscle in her body stiffened with ecstasy. "Houseeeee!" She jolted her hips up and down. "Goooood, House", she screamed, allowing the bathroom walls to echo his name for a long time.

The rippling contractions of Cuddy's inner muscles kept him imprisoned and nested between her thighs. Feeling his own orgasm approaching furiously fast he dove into her two more times and exploded. "Cuddy, you witch….daaaaaamn!" Every muscle in his body tensed and he surrendered completely to the descending wave of energy that their bodies released. He slowly withdrew from her body and stretched down next to her, putting a hand on her back as she rested on her tummy, properly worn out and satisfied.

Lifting her head to face him, she asked cockily, "You did miss me, didn't you?" A smug grin adorned her face, revealing a perfect set of white pearls. She reached out for his face and gently stroked his cheek.

"Not more than you missed me." House replied, closing the distance between them for another kiss.

"How many times?" she asked, defiantly.

"How many times what?" he asked back, putting a rebel curl behind her ear.

"How many times did you jerk off, thinking about me, last weekend?" she explained mischievously, amused by the sudden onset of embarrassment in his eyes.

While he was struggling for a witty and sarcastic answer to her presumptuous and delicate question, he heard his pager go off in his pocket. Reaching for the device, he quickly deciphered the message on the small screen. "Patient just had a seizure. Gotta go!", he announced, standing up and pulling his boxers and pants back up.

"That must be the most opportune seizure in the history of modern medicine," she observed ironically as she rolled on her back and watched him get dressed.

"I am saving their lives! That's the least they can do!" he shrugged, extending his hand in her direction. "Need help?"

Grabbing his hand and quickly jolting back to her feet, Cuddy noticed her dress on the floor - or what was left of it. Looking at House with fake anger, she reminded him "I am cutting $300 from your paycheck next month," while pointing to the torn piece of fabric on the ground.

"Hey, come on, don't do that!" House complained in his characteristic voice and pulled her into his arms, for a kiss. "You know I can pay you in service."

"Well, we can discuss this later. Now, before you go see your patients, go get me something to wear. I think I have a pair of clean jeans and a t-shirt in my locker," she demanded, back to her bossy self. Then she bent over to collect the bra crumpled on the floor.

"But mooooom! House childishly protested while grabbing his cane and leaning back against the door to get another good look of her perfectly shaped bottom.

"This is not up for discussion, House! Your job is still on the line." she said firmly, secretly enjoying their banter. "And give me back my underwear!"

With a boyish smile on his face, he pulled the garment out of his pocket. "You mean these?" he asked while holding the thong in front of her and pulling it away from her grasp." You'll have to come for it…" he laughed and added, "…the pun is intended."

"Huh?" Cuddy asked, arching her eyebrow in confusion and already guessing he had no intention of giving it back to her. Ever.

"My place, eight o'clock sharp. And bring some food." House peaked suspiciously into her office and, making sure it was clear, limped away, closing the door behind him with his cane. Seconds later she saw the familiar head, with those mischievously beautiful baby blue eyes, peak back inside the bathroom. She quickly covered herself, obviously not expecting him.

"House!" she screamed in terror.

He tilted his head slightly and asked, with the most disarming smile she had ever seen, "Wanna move in together?"

**-the end-**

**

* * *

****A/N**

*This is it folks. It was a story that started as a birthday gift to my friend Andie and now it's ending in another milestone celebration for her. Thank you for your pearls of wisdom and contribution to this story. I hope I did it justice. ...and congrats sweets! :)

**Thank you all for your support in these 10 months of writing, it has been awesome to have a group of readers like you. Thank you for all your reviews and messages. They have been my inspiration.

***I am battling with the idea of adding an epilogue to this story so I will wait to see what your feelings and reactions are before I proceed. For the last time, please review.


	19. Sad news

Announcement to readers of Indecent Proposal, True Lies, Jerkiness, Complicity, Incubus and Reencounter:

* * *

**On March 30th my dear friend, writing comrade and an amazing human being, my ANDIE (Andressa Matos) passed away from a heart attack. She was buried on March 31st at Jardim Metropolitano in Fortaleza, Brasil.**

* * *

Your spirit will always live with me, baby. Through our long conversations and the stories we wrote together and all those sleepless nights plotting how to change the world. I can't believe I am saying goodbye to you, Andie but I guess it's not a goodbye, cuz I will see you on the other side. I am sure we'll meet again. This world will never be the same without you.

So, I am not gonna say goodbye but _so long princesa_, I hope you've found peace where ever you are. I will always love you my dear friend!

Please remember her in your prayers, remember her stories and how much she loved [H]ouse and Hugh Laurie. She spent the night before she passed away watching House.

_**Andie, you were truly one of a kind and you will always live with me.**_

Yours,

Nikki


End file.
